Some Things Never Die
by xxx Queen Of Slayers xxx
Summary: Night World FanFic. Sequel to I'll Always Be There. A Stronger Enemy of their Own Kind is after Mare and Ash Who arent's Hunter and Maya, and the Final Battle is also coming - and has also gone. Follows Before and After the Millennium Battle. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: The Calm Before The Storm

**Disclaimer: - All the Characters belong to L.J.Smith, except for a few of my own, and a few Characters from other stories will also feature in here, from the Sweep Series by Cate Tiernan. **

**This is the sequel to my previous Story: _I'll Always Be There_. To know what happens, you'll have to read that one first! It's my second FanFic, so it'll be more detailed than the first. Basically, it'll be Better. (I Think?) **

**Anyways, thanks again to everyone who stood by me for my Last Story, and here's the Sequel that I hope you've been waiting for :D **

**If you havn't read The Night World Series, the LONG Introduction at the beginning should tell you a bit about the Characters you'll be encountering…**

**Especially thanks to my Muse - Medusa Sparrow Descouedres, and I hope she knows I apreciate all the Support!**

**I know my other FanFic was bad, But please Review!**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The Calm Before The Storm_**

1 month before the Millennium Battle…

Thierry Descouedres paced up and down the Meeting Room.

There was a Conference taking place with the Main Members of Circle Daybreak, and all of them were deeply affected.

There were 16 people in the Room altogether; Mary-Lynnette Carter was sitting on the Couch. Mare was a Human Old Soul, and her Soulmate, (The person she's destined to be with for eternity) Ash Redfern, her Lamia counterpart, was leaning against her knees in a possessive-fiancé manner. Lamia were Vampires who were born, and had most of the qualities of humans. Mare was very pretty with clear Blue eyes and Chestnut-colored hair. Ash was lanky and elegant, had Blonde Hair, and Ever-changing Eyes; which made it quite hard to tell what he was feeling.

James Rasmussen and his Soulmate, Poppy North were huddled together on the other seats of the Couch. James had intelligent brown eyes, and Dark hair. Poppy had fiery red curls, and her Green eyes looked pixyish. Having recently become a Vampire, her eyes had an unordinary glow to them.

Thea Harman was curled up on her Human Soulmate, Eric Ross's lap on the love seat. Thea was a Witch, and she had fair yellow hair and Chocolate brown eyes. Eric had sandy hair and green eyes with grey flecks in them.

Gillian was another witch who had fair hair. She was sitting on another Couch with David Blackburn, who was also her Human Soulmate.

Rashel Jordan, a former Vampire Hunter known as 'The Cat' was sitting on an ottoman with her Vampire Soulmate, John Quinn. Rashel had Midnight hair and Green eyes, and Quinn still looked 18, though he had been made into a Vampire few centuries ago.

Thierry Descouedres was the leader of Circle Daybreak. His Human Soulmate, Hannah Snow, was sitting in an armchair, her legs drawn up to her knees. Thierry had been living for thousands of years, but he still looked 19, and with his fair Hair and Dark Eyes he was quite good-looking. Hannah had Hair the color of Wheat, and fathomless Gray Eyes. She had a wine-colored Birthmark on her Cheek, which looked like the petal of a Rose.

Jezebel Redfern, the first Wild Power to be discovered, was sitting on another Couch with her Soulmate, Morgead Blackthorn. Jez was half human/half vampire, whilst Morgead was a full Vampire. Jez had unruly red hair, and her eyes were silvery blue, whilst Morgead had black hair and emerald eyes.

The two remaining people in the room to be introduced were Delos Redfern, the second Wild Power who also happened to be a Vampire, and his Human Soulmate, Maggie Neely. Delos had hair the color of Sunlight, and his eyes were deep black. Maggie had Auburn Hair, and Forest Green eyes.

Circle Daybreak had three Wild Powers, but something had happened to the fourth. The Wild Powers were 4 people belonging to the Humans World and the Night World, and together, in the Millennium Battle, they could either side with the Humans and Circle Daybreak, or with the Night People. Whichever side all 4 Wild Powers were on, would win the Battle. Even if _one_ of the 4 Wild Powers weren't found, then the Humans World would end in blood… And Darkness. Which is why Circle Daybreak (an Organization of Vampires, Witches, Shapeshifters and Humans who all wanted the Humans to live in Peace alongside the Night Worlders) was trying to prevent the End of The World from taking place.

"What's wrong?" Mare asked. She knew Thierry from a thousand years ago as she had been his Childhood Friend, and she had a feeling he was Worried. Very Worried.

"Keller and Galen have gone to find the 4th Wild Power, and this time they're certain that it IS him" Thierry frowned.

"So what's the matter?" Gillian piped up.

"They havn't been in touch" Hannah answered for Thierry.

"Are you sure about that?" Thea asked.

"The Battle is only one month away, and we don't have all of the Wild Powers. Without them, everything we've worked for is useless" Thierry said

"That's… Bad?" Maggie asked

"Very bad," Thierry started to say, when someone entered the Room and walked right up to Thierry. It was Callum Drache, Galen's brother. He was holding a Girl in his arms, and Mare noticed that The Girl had a lot of raw power. Mare frowned. Who _was_ she?

Callum was speaking to Thierry, "Sir, I need permission to go back to Widow's Vale for a year. I can transfer into the High School and everything. It's just that I think there's something big going to happen in the Town soon, and I need your permission before I go to investigate"

Mare saw Thierry nod, then he said, "You have my permission. And who's the Girl?"

"I think you should talk to her when she wakes up, Sir. I have a feeling about her" Callum answered.

Thierry nodded again, "of course. I'll expect to see you in my office tomorrow, Callum"

"yes, Sir" Callum answered, then he walked out the Door. His Team mates, Safiria Harlequin and Gabriel Bludbowe stayed in behind.

The Door shut, and Thierry resumed speaking.

"They havn't replied at ALL" He said.

"But it was only a month ago – give them time" Mare said, "I'm sure that it won't take them over a year!" Just then, Callum slipped in and sat on an armchair near the Door.

"We have only a months left" Thierry said.

"Then just give them two more weeks" Maggie suggested.

"That's a good idea" Gillian agreed, "Why don't you do that, Thierry?"

"Of Course. I was probably getting worried over nothing" His tone was light, then he said, "Meeting Adjourned"

Mare went out with Ash, and when they got to their Room, Mare asked him, "Did you notice something about the Girl?"

He shook his head, "only that she seems to have a lot of Power. Why?"

"Oh, nothing" Mare shrugged, and then after she had showered and got dressed in her Nightgown, she went to sleep, Ash besides her, and the Night was Calm, for once.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fourth Wild Power

**Disclaimer: - First Chapter **

**Thanks to Medusa Sparrow-Descouedres, La Belle Morte, and Gothic Girl 3000 for Reviewing.**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: The Fourth Wild Power _**

_He cupped her face in his hands, looking down at her. "Why have you been running from me, Mi Cara?"_

_She stared up at him, fear in her eyes. "Please, Monsieur, Do not hurt her. I beg of you." _

_He narrowed his eyes, "You DO know, Cara, that you will never be free from me. I will haunt your dreams, your thoughts, and when you are reborn, I will find you, I promise you that much." _

_She held the Baby close to her, pushing away from him "Kill me, but not my Child." _

_He laughed, silkily, "I do not want your Child, Mi Cara – Only _You._" _

_"You hate me." Tears streamed down her Cheeks. _

_"No, Mi Cara, I never could hate you, even if I wanted to" He looked behind him at the guards, and then they came forward, holding her arms. He took the Baby from her, and held it up. The Baby howled. _

_"I allow this Baby to live, on the condition that you join me and give the baby away, or I shall kill it and force you to join me anyways." He addressed her. _

_She looked at him, the pain evident in her face "I'll join you, but please, do not hurt her…" _

_He smiled cruelly, and said to the person behind him, "Take that foul thing away. Never show me its face ever again." _

_"Yes, Sire" The Witch bundled the Infant in her arms, and walked out the Door. The Woman stared after her Baby, and her face looked heart-broken. Then she looked at him. He was staring at her intently, and he said to the guards, "Leave us." The Guards walked out the Door, until only she and him were in the Chamber. _

_Then he walked swiftly to her, and she walked back. _

_He narrowed his eyes, "Scared of me?" _

_She wiped away her tears, and straightened up, chin held high. "You repulse me." _

_He hissed. "_Don't_ try my Anger, Mi Cara." _

_"Or what?" She challenged him. _

_"You wouldn't want to know, Mi Cara." He glared at her angrily, but the next instant, the World exploded in flashes of Blue Energy… _

…And Mare woke up, gasping for breath. The Dream had seemed so… Vivid. It had almost seemed as if she had been there. She turned her head to look at Ash, who was slumbering peacefully besides her. He looked so vulnerable and serene in his Sleep. Mare smiled, and stroked his Cheek lovingly, then hopped put of bed. A few minutes later, she was dressed and out of the Door.

Only Maggie was downstairs when Mare went to the Kitchen. She was opening all the Cupboard Doors, and finally got tired of whatever she was doing and sat on the table, exhausted.

"Hi, Mare." Maggie smiled, and then pulled a disgusted face. "Honestly, Those Vampires don't know what to eat! The only things that are in the Cupboards are Chocolates and Sweets and several wedges of _Cheese. _Plus no one else has bothered to buy some proper food. I'm surprised no-one's dead. How could Hannah _stand _this?"

Mare opened the Fridge. Even that was a mess. The only thing that existed was a Carton of outdated Milk. "That's what I was wondering."

Maggie smiled devilishly, then pulled a $500 Dollar Bill from her Coat "I think were going to have to go shopping, But the Owner of the mansion is having a Meeting with that New Girl, so I doubt he'll give us some Money, But I found $500 under The Couch, So I can use that. Coming?"

"Sure." Mare pulled on her Coat, and they walked down the Winding Corridor; when they went outside, Nilsson, the Security Guard who jut happened to be a Vampire, was still at the gate.

"Where are you two going?" He asked.

"Could you give us a Ride? We have to go shopping because the Owner of the mansion has no edible Food in his Kitchen, So it's up to us Humans to feed ourselves." Maggie huffed, and Nilsson smiled amusingly.

"Sure, Miss Neely, Miss Carter." he walked over to the garage, and pressed the Hand-Pad on the side of the wall. The Garage Screen opened, and Nilsson entered, walking between the Rows of Cars. There were Mercedes, Ferraris, Porsches, Limos, and even Sports Cars. Mare smiled to herself, ad Nilsson got into a Silver Mercedes, Maggie and mare sitting in the Backseat. When they eventually reached the Mall, they took half an hour to quickly shop, and then they had to return the Mansion. Thierry wouldn't allow then to take too long, as he didn't want to lose some of his Best Agents.

The whole Manor was awake when they arrived. Ash and Delos greeted their Soulmates at the Door, and after Mare had eaten, she went to the Training Room with Ash.

They sparred for a while, and then went to watch a movie with the other Soulmates in the Television Room, which had a big plasma Screen.

Suddenly, Lupe interrupted the Movie. "Lord Thierry wants a Meeting of all of you in the Meeting hall. He says its Urgent"

Mare glanced at Ash. He noticed her look, and shook his head. He didn't know what was going on either.

Mare noticed that Callum and that Girl was there, and saw the looks that passed between them. They only knew each other for a day, and already they were starting to care for each other. She smiled, and then noticed who else was with Thierry and Hannah. Galen Drache, Raksha Kellar, Iliana Dominick, Winfrith Arlin, and Nissa Johnson were back. Galen had green/gold eyes and gold hair. He was a leopard shifter, whilst his Soulmate, Keller, was a panther shifter. Keller had long swirly black hair and gray eyes. Nissa was a vampire and had mink-black hair with her eyes just a few shades darker. Winnie was a witch and had strawberry curls and a pixyish face. Iliana was also a witch, but she was special for being the Witch Child AND the 3rd Wild Power. She had skin the color of cherry blossoms, her eyes were a light violet, and she had shimmering white/blonde hair.

There were also two Males and a female standing with them. The Male Witch radiated Power, but he wasn't as strong as the girl who had arrived yesterday. Mare figured he was probably the Wild Power, and she knew there was something going on between the three.

When everyone had assembled, Thierry had introduced everyone to each other: the male Witch with the red hair was Kierlan Harman, the girl with the blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes was Sarah Strange, and the other male with light blonde hair was Blade… the other Soulmate.

Mare finally realised who the Wild power must be just as Thierry cleared his Throat to get everybody's attention.

"Everyone, I am pleased to announce that the Fourth Wild Power is Kierlan Harman, But-" Thierry hesitated, and Mare leaned forward, wondering. But what?

"Hunter has wagered a War on the Day of the Millennium Battle in just one month."

The Room held pin-drop Silence. Everyone looked shocked, and Mare felt her stomach churn. **_Oh, No._** They might win; a lot of people were going to die…

"What is the point of going through the whole battle if we're just going to die because of the rest of the Night World?" Kierlan snapped.

Poppy sprang up, eyes furious "The Point is that we be selfless and save the Humans, no matter what it does to us!"

"When you all die, who's going to save the humans then? Not all the Night Worlders are going to die, so they can regroup again and take over the humans without anyone to stop them!" Kierlan shouted.

"They have armies! They can protect themselves against the other Night Worlders after we 'die'! But we have to take care of what the prophecy said, because they wouldn't be able to do anything!" Poppy yelled.

"So? I'd rather be on the Winning Side and live than fight for some stupid cause that is just going to kill me." Kierlan snarled.

"Why don't you just go and join them then?" Poppy hissed. No one tried to stop her; because everyone knew that there efforts would be useless.

"Fine, I will then, if that matters-" Kierlan began, but Morgan cut him off, putting her hands over her ears.

"Stop it! Please, Just stop it!" she screamed, "This is not a Soccer game or a - a Debate or something! We're talking about the World here, and yes, people are going to die, but we have to try! If we don't, we're as bad as the Night Worlders themselves! Now can you please stop fighting for once, and just keep your thoughts to yourself!" She stopped, breathing hard. The room had gone silent.

"Sorry." Kierlan muttered, then walked out the room. Sarah looked at the doorway anxiously, and then ran out after him.

"Excuse me." Blade followed her out the door, and the door had slammed shut after them, the noise thunderous in the quite room. Mare let out her breath. **_Morgan was a very remarkable girl._** She thought. _**But she doesn't really know us…** _

"Um, I'm sorry, did I make a Mistake…?" Morgan trailed off, and looked beseechingly at Thierry.

Thierry spoke "I'd like to congratulate you for taming Kierlan. He's been that way ever since his Family were brutally murdered."

"Yeah. He has a real knack of playing Mr. Aggressive." Poppy chimed in.

"Well done. You should get an award for that!" Maggie grinned.

"Thanks." Morgan smiled at her, and Callum pulled her against him as in a reassuring sort of way.

"Now the Wild Power has been introduced, May Morgan and I go?" He asked Lord Thierry.

"Of Course." He nodded his head, and grabbing her hand, Callum pulled her out of the door.

Everyone left after that, and Mare and Ash went up to her Room.

She curled up against Ash on the bed, and leaned on his chest.

"That was one of the most intense meetings we've had. Without Morgan, We'll have lost a Wild Power by now." She murmured.

"Can I ask her out?" Ash grinned down at her.

"Hey! You're MY Soulmate, so don't even thing about it!" She punched him lightly on the arm.

"Do you realise, we've been together for 6 Months, and we havn't even done it." Ash said, conversationally.

"I'm one for doing it when we're married." Mare tilted her head to one side. "And we're only engaged, so you'll have to wait for another, oh, couple of months or so."

"You are going to be the death of me one day." He ruffled her hair, then leaned down and kissed her temple.

"Well, so long as you come back, I'd be able to stand it." She replied.

"Thanks!" He put on a hurt expression, and Mare laughed, pushing her hair out her face.

"The rest of the day is going to be boring," She said. "Great. Just Great."

Mare sighed, and then resigned herself to a day of watching Soaps. Life could be so ironic sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3: Dragons and Bikers

**Disclaimer: - First Chapter **

**Thanks to xxthechosenonexx, La Belle Morte, and Gothic Girl 3000 for Reviewing.**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Dragons and Bikers _**

Mare had no dreams that night, and woke up feeling refreshed. She looked across at Ash who was still sleeping next to her, and shook her head. And _she_ was supposed to be the Night Person. Go figure.

She showered and dressed then went down to the Kitchen, where Maggie and Hannah were already up.

"Hello, everybody." Mare walked into the Kitchen and opened the fridge, taking out a bottle of OJ and Milk, and sat down to eat her cereal.

"Hi." Maggie smiled at her and Mare smiled back. It was impossible to resist Maggie's warmth.

"Did you see Morgan and Callum?" Hannah asked.

"I can't believe they Soulmates." Mare exclaimed.

"Plus there's a major age difference." Maggie piped up.

Hannah laughed. "Well, I'm only 18 and Thierry's thousands of years old, so that's what you'd call a major age difference. Callum's only older than Morgan about 2/3 Years?"

"But you're an Old Soul. You were only Thierry's age when you were Hana, so it doesn't really make a difference." Mare countered.

"Morgan reminds me of my young sister Morganita when I was Hana." Hannah mused.

"Same name." Maggie said.

"Imagine if Morgan turned out to be an Old Soul?" Mare smiled. "Now _that_ would be something."

"Somehow, I don't think she is. But she reminds me of a Night Worlder." Maggie said.

Mare agreed with her. "She's not a Human. I could feel all this power rolling off her."

"I think… she could be a Vampire?" Hannah frowned.

"Not a Vampire – maybe a Witch/Vampire Hybrid?" Mare suggested.

"That would make sense." Hannah nodded.

"She doesn't even know it." Maggie said wryly.

"Think we should tell her?" Mare asked.

"No. It's better if she finds out herself." Hannah advised.

"If she marries Callum, you get the perfect Night Worlder – A 'Shifter, Vampire, and Witch all in one." Maggie grinned.

"Hunter would love her." Mare agreed.

"How do you know it'll be a her?" Hannah asked.

"Her and him, then." Mare shrugged nonchalantly.

"That's if they even survive the Battle." Maggie said.

Mare glanced at her. "I don't think Thierry will let her fight, even if she's had physical training."

"I think he will." Maggie argued.

"No, she's a good fighter – I'm sure she'll fight." Mare countered.

"She's too young! She's only 15!" Maggie gasped.

"No way is she _not_ going to fight." Mare snapped.

"Way." Maggie retorted.

"Morgan's not _like_ that." Mare stated.

"And _you_ know?" Maggie replied angrily.

"Well of course I do-" Mare started to say, when Hannah cut her off.

"Okay, stop arguing, you two! By the way, do you want to go to the Mall today with Maggie and me?" Hannah asked.

"Sure." Mare nodded, "But don't you have to ask Thierry first?"

"I'll ask him." Hannah ran upstairs and came back down later, dressed, by the time Mare had finished her breakfast.

"He said yeah. We can go." Hannah walked out the Kitchen, and Mare went to get her coat and gloves, since it was winter.

They walked over to the garage, the snow thick on the ground, and Hannah opened the garage and walked over to her car that Thierry had given her. Mare heard a noise and them a minute later Lupe came running after them.

"Hey, Lupe! What's up?" she asked.

"Lord Thierry says not to go without an escort, since there are a lot of Night Worlders everywhere." she said.

"So, are you going to take your car?" Hannah asked, hesitating.

"I think I should." Lupe started to walk over to her car and slid into the drivers seat. Mare got into the back next to Maggie, and Hannah went in the front seat.

A few minutes later they were at the Mall, and Lupe decided to park the inconspicuous black sedan behind Mrs Rose's flower shop.

The group went into a Jewellers shop called Seasons Gems, and decided to split up and look for their own personal gifts.

Mare was admiring a silver serenity ring with a black iris carved into a stone set in it, when she heard a noise and looked up as the bell jangled, admitting two customers into the shop. Immediately, her senses went on hyper-alert. There was a Dragon, though he didn't have his horns, and – _no, it was absolutely impossible, it couldn't be, but it was_ – one of her kind, standing near the door, looking around. The Dragon had dark black hair, smoky grey eyes, and was tall, wearing a long black duster, whilst the other was a little shorter and had brown hair and forest-green eyes and was wearing a black biker jacket and jeans. Mare decided to call them Dragon and Biker.

Mare felt her breath hitch, and after deciding on her gifts, walked over to the Counter, where the others already were, paying for their purchases. She could tell that they knew who was here, and hoped that they wouldn't do anything. But they couldn't let the Dragon go free.

Suddenly, the Dragon hurled a fireball straight at Mare. Mare ducked, and threw a deflection shield quickly over the others and her.

Biker threw a spell at her, but Mare ducked and it flew over her, crashing into the wall and making it explode. Mare winced. _Ouch_.

Mare decided on another tactic. She should do this physically since they had more spells than her.

She levitated a few inches off the ground, then hurtled at the Dragon and kicked him in his Stomach, dropping safely to the Ground.

Dragon got up and came towards her, delivering a front kick, a roundhouse. Mare went down, and he pulled her up and punched her in the jaw. Mare broke free and pummelled him. He went down. Mare saw Biker coming at her from behind her. Mare flung herself at him, the kicks and punches coming so fast and furious that Biker couldn't keep count of how many times she'd connected.

"Mare!" Mare turned to the side and saw that Lupe had transformed into her wolf shape, with silvery fur. She bent her legs and leapt at the Dragon, who had regained consciousness, but Dragon sent a spell at her and she flew across the room, slamming into the wall.

"Lupe!" Mare was furious now. Lupe was her _friend_. She hurled a spell at the Dragon but the Dragon sidestepped it and Mare took the opportunity to run over to Lupe, checking her for a pulse. Lupe was still breathing. It would take a lot more than slamming into a wall to kill a shifter. Mare looked at Hannah and Maggie worriedly. "Look, can you take Lupe to the car?"

Hannah looked at her, worriedly. "But what about you?"

"I'll be fine – don't worry!" She assured her.

"I'll be waiting, yeah?" Hannah looked at her, and then fled the shop with the rest of the customers holding Lupe, Maggie behind her.

"Everyone's gone – now what do you what?" Mare glared at them, narrowing her eyes.

Biker raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember?"

"I remember enough to know who you are, Adam Mazagardi," Mare shot at him, "And weren't you just trying to kill me?"

"Still the same, aren't you?" Biker smirked.

"Always." Mare was _furious_. That guy had some nerve after everything he'd done to her in her past lives. She already _had_ a Soulmate.

"Are you two going to continue fighting? 'Cause I have somewhere to be." The Dragon looked annoyed.

"Being the real Leader of the Night World Council? Not a great idea – using the others as puppets, especially Hunter and Maya." Mare said, looking at him.

He didn't even blink. "The Dragons are the real power behind the Night World. Hunter and his little slut wouldn't dare to challenge me with the full power of all the Dragons behind me now that they've been awaken from their sleep."

Mare felt as if the ground had dropped down from under her feet. That was a _lot_ of Dragons. She could survive, but she had a feeling that the other side would win – even if they didn't manage to destroy the world. Pushing her uneasiness aside, she tried to act as though she didn't care. "Whatever you say. Now can I know why you decided to attack me in the Mall?"

Biker sneered at her. "Just to see how've you changed. Turns out you havn't changed at all. Would be fairly easy to take you down."

Mare smiled. "Oh, I think you're wrong on _that_ one."

Flinging a last spell at them, she turned and ran out of the Shop. Hannah had parked the car in front of the Shop, and Mare jumped into the backseat. Immediately, Hannah gunned the engine and sped away.

When they arrived back at the Mansion, Mare immediately sent for a Witch to check on Lupe, and steeled herself to tell them the news.


	4. Chapter 4: A White Christmas

**Disclaimer: - First Chapter **

**Thanks to Medusa Sparrow-Descouedres, La Belle Morte, and Gothic Girl 3000 for Reviewing.**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: A White Christmas_**

By the time Christmas rolled around, nearly everyone had forgotten about the dragon episode.

After Mare, Hannah, Maggie, and Lupe had returned home, Thierry had been anxious to know what had happened. Now the mansion was guarded literally 24/7, and no one could go out of the mansion boundaries without at least five other guards shadowing them. Plus Delos, Thierry, and Ash were constantly at their soulmates sides. But despite the restrictions placed on them, the soulmates managed to have a good Christmas.

Mare woke up and found that Ash had woken up before her and was sitting on a chair by her bedside looking at her.

"What, do I have something on my face?" she asked lightly.

"No, I was thinking." He replied seriously.

Mare sat up and leaned against the headboard. "About what?"

"About us. How we've changed," his voice was soft. She stayed silent and he continued. "In summer, you hated of me and then you sent me away. And when I returned, you had changed and so had I. I did everything to redeem myself, and I need to know. Do you finally forgive me?"

"Yes." she whispered.

And just that one word set him free.

Later that morning, Mare found Hannah and Rashel in the kitchen, trying their hand at a Christmas turkey. Quinn was casually leaning against the worktops, watching them with an amused grin. Mare went to help, slapping him as she passed by.

"Ow! Why'd you do that for?" he hissed, eyes narrowing into thin pinpricks of ice, rubbing his cheek.

"You don't scare me. If I can kick my soulmate in the shins, I can certainly slap you." She informed him.

He scowled and disappeared into the living room.

"About time. Someone needed to come and sort out that childish soulmate of mine." Rashel grinned.

"Rashel!" Hannah scolded her gently.

"So, what happened to the turkey?" Mare asked conversationally.

Rashel and Hannah looked at each other.

"It burnt?" Rashel offered helpfully.

Just then, Poppy came bursting in through the doorway, with what seemed like a whole army trailing after her. "Is that something _burning_?" she asked, eyes wide.

"I know I know. Now, what are you doing here?" Mare glared at her.

"Well, I called all the girls 'cause I think if we're going to living in the same house, we need serious bonding time without our respective counterparts." Poppy explained.

Mare looked past her and saw Thea, Blaise, Kestrel, Rowan, Jade, Gillian, Lupe, Jez, Maggie, Iliana, Nissa, Winnie, and Keller all crowding the doorway, and marveled at Poppys' resourcefulness. She had obviously collected all the girls.

Rashel spoke up. "I know I love Quinn, but if I can get away from him for at least one second, I'm in. Even though I'll probably not know how to do a single girly thing."

Blaise inspected her fingernails. "Have you even considered that some of us don't have any respective counterparts and have other better things to do, like go out and bewitch some human boys who are just gullible fools?"

"Blaise, you promised you wouldn't-" Thea began, but Blaise cut her off, waving a blood-red fingered hand.

"Relax. I have too much time on my hands now that I'm not having at least some fun." She said haughtily.

Lupe raised an eyebrow, looking mad. "If that's your idea of fun, I shudder to think what your idea of torture would be."

Blaise laughed throatily. "You have no idea."

"Blaise, shut up." This came from Gillian.

Blaise looked at her, eyes flaring. "Watch your tongue, little girl. Or one day you might regret it."

"Blaise, you have secrets, but you don't know how to keep them." Gillian shot back.

"Oh, yeah? And what would that be?" Blaise retorted.

"Maybe about the fact that your soulmate is Phil North." Gillian said softly. She had a strange smile on her face.

There was drop-dead silence. Then:

"Blaise! You never told me you had a soulmate!" Thea.

"Your soulmate is my _brother_? Oh. My. God." Poppy.

"Knowing you, Blaise, you'll never be able to keep him for long." Jez.

"Congratulations. You've finally found your soulmate!" Maggie.

"Am I the only one without a soulmate?" Lupe.

"You'll find yours, don't worry." Rashel.

"Kestrel, Jade, and myself don't have soulmates as well." Rowan.

"Do too! Mark's my soulmate. I know it!" Jade.

"Chill, Jade, no-one's saying you havn't." Kestrel.

"Phil North and Blaise Harman is a match made in hell." Keller.

"No actually I think they would make a cute couple." Iliana.

"Okay! Can you stop pestering me?" Blaise snarled.

"What's so bad about Phil that you don't want him as your soulmate?" Poppy's eyes were smouldering.

"Probably the fact that I'm stuck with him for the rest of my life?" Blaise replied, glaring at her.

Poppy hissed, hostility on her face. "I'll be damned if I let you go near my brother!"

"Oh right, you two! Enough is enough!" Mare cut in sharply.

Mare looked at Blaise. "Blaise, they're right. You're not the kind of girl to have a soulmate. But now you do, I'm warning you, don't try to drive him away. You won't be able to live without him and he won't be able to live without you."

Mare turned to Poppy. "And you, Poppy. If Blaise does anything to Phil, you can hurt her then. But right now, just see how she treats your brother and then do something, all right?"

The two girls nodded. Mare sighed. "Now can you stop fighting?"

Poppy and Blaise shared a look. "Sure."

The girls all chipped in making the dinner, and managed to produce a deliciously plump roast turkey, which even surpassed granny Carter's. In the afternoon, they watched some movies and turned the ballroom into a disco. They finally emerged when the sky was going dark, to set out the table.

Thierry had come out of his office and Mare noticed he looked better. She smiled softly, and went to find her soulmate in the training room.

Ash was fighting with Delos when Mare entered, and she winced as Ash's fist collided with Delos's stomach. "Hey, I know you guys like to fight dirty and all to show you're macho, but want to come down and have some dinner?" She asked.

That did the trick.

A few minutes later, everyone was eating in the dining hall, which had been there a couple of decades ago. As well as the red and white decorations strung up around the building and on most of the trees in the rooms, someone had supplied some quality gold and silver Christmas crackers.

"I wonder who bought these?" Maggie picked one up and rattled it.

"Glenda the good Witch." Eric answered.

Mare rolled her eyes. "If you must know, I thought it would be a good touch since it was Christmas and all."

Thierry paused and grinned at her from the head of the table where he'd been talking to Morgead. "Heaven forbid, you emptied my whole bank account just to pay for the crackers, Lalita."

Mare stared in mock-amazement, pitting a hand to her mouth, "Theorn, you made a joke! But next time you call me Lalita, I'll kill you." She threatened.

"Hellewise, shouldn't you listen to your best childhood friend?" Ash arched an eyebrow, amused, and Mare kicked him underneath the table.  
__

_**You'll pay for that later.**_ she warned him.

He smirked. _**In your dreams.**_  
****

**_Do vampires even have dreams?_** she asked sarcastically.

**_More than H U M A N S._ **he retorted.  
****

**_So you're neither, are you? _**She asked sweetly, and had the satisfaction of seeing his smile vanish.

That night, Mare noticed the pile of brightly wrapped presents on both sides of the bed. Smiling, Mare shook her head and started unwrapping the gifts. Ash found her amongst brightly covered wrappers and bows, holding a sequin lingerie.

"Nice." Ash commented, a gleam in his eyes, coming towards her.

Mare blushed. "It's from Blaise. but I wouldn't wear it. not in a million years."

"And what if, after a million years, you decide to wear it?" Ash asked, sitting cross-legged opposite her.

"So I'll wear it." Mare replied, matter-of-factly. "Now are you going to open your presents or shall I do that for you?"


	5. Chapter 5: Blood and Darkness

****

**Disclaimer: - First Chapter **

**Thanks to Medusa Sparrow-Descouedres, La Belle Morte, and Gothic Girl 3000 for Reviewing.**

* * *

_**Darkness Chapter 5: Blood and Darkness**_

The Millennium Battle.

It had come at last.

Mare woke up, feeling cold. It wasn't even windy, but it was a coldness that seeped through her bones. She raised herself up and saw that it was only 8:00 AM, and that Ash was at the window, staring out.

"Come here." He whispered softly.

Mare pulled on her sweater and padded to the window. She gasped.

It was utter darkness outside. Not even the weak light of the moon peeked through the pitch black.

"By Hecate witch-queen!" she gasped.

"I suppose that must be the darkness mentioned in the prophecy." Ash said grimly.

Mare just shook her head, staring out at the bleak landscape in Rural Gerasia.

The place was massive, but it wasn't on the map. Everyone – mainly humans – steered clear of it. It was in Scotland, and had a violent and dark history. Eventually the last vampire family, who had sold their Scottish castle to Thierry, abandoned it. Hunter had said the battle was to be here. When better but on the day of the millennium, where the humans were destined to be destroyed?

Mare shivered and leaned against Ash. They stayed like that for a while, until Mare pulled away.

"We should go to see the others." She said reluctantly.

Mare felt Ash smile. "Yeah, I suppose we should."

Everyone was assembled when Mare and Ash finally came down. Jez, Delos, Iliana and Kierlan were all grouped together. Thierry was with Hannah, and was talking to everyone.

"… The Wild Powers will be at the back with all the circle witches in front of them, and the most powerful defenders defending the witches. All the others can fight and do whatever they want. Understand?" Thierry surveyed everyone in the courtyard, at the rows of nodding heads.

"What did we miss?" Mare asked Dilys, one of her shapeshifter friends.

_**It could have been something important,**_ she thought. She was sure they'd missed quite a bit.

"He's just telling us the battle plan." Dilys replied.

"Oh." Mare was quiet after that and listened to everything that Thierry was saying.

At the end, when everyone went his or her separate ways, Mare went up to Thierry.

"I missed the first part. What am I supposed to do?" she asked.

"You can fight if you want do, be one of the witches or the defenders?" he looked at the sword hanging by her side. "I can see you brought your crystal death."

Mare looked down at the sword. She had had it specially made from Wood, iron, and silver, so as to affect all Night Worlders. She had been a Greek Amazon then, one of the best in the land. Over the centuries

She had kept her favorite weapon well preserved. It wouldn't do to break it, not when there were no others like it.

"Oh, that?" Mare laughed. "I've got another sword in my hilt on my back, some knives in my wrists sheaths, some daggers in my boots, holy water, and stakes. I'd rather go for the old fashioned weapons. Guns aren't really my thing."

Thierry shook his head, amused. "I never figured why you'd do all that."

"A girl can never be too careful." She told him.

He smiled at her, and then looked towards Hannah who was talking to Kestrel. Mare watched him closely, narrowing her eyes.

"Are you going to let her fight?" She asked.

"She's a good fighter, but…" He trailed off.

"If you want what's best for her, you'll let her fight." She told him, and then walked off.

Mare was practicing her sword fighting with Delos. She lunged at his arm, but he blocked it, forcing her sword to the right. She pulled back, feinting towards his left arm, and then swung it towards his right, managing to knock it out of his grasp.

"I win." She said breathlessly.

He grinned at her. "You're a centuries old warrior. What did you expect?"

Mare smiled, but just then, Diana, a former Circle Twilight novice, ran up to them. She was breathless, her eyes wide with horror. "Your Highness, ma'am, Lord Thierry told me to tell you that he wants you assembled in your positions. They're coming."

Mare looked at her levelly. "Are you fighting?"

Diana shook her head. "No, ma'am."

Mare nodded. "Since you're a witch, can you gather all the herbs and healing potions we'll need for after the battle? It would be quite useful. And you can have some others to assist you as well."

Diana nodded, looking flushed. "Sure, ma'am"

Mare smiled. "Please don't call me ma'am."

Mare ran to the front line and saw Hunter standing on a cliff, Maya next to him. Mare gritted her teeth in fury. _**So they were still alive.**_

Just then, Maya raised her arm to the sky, dressed in her black silk shift, and lightening crashed, thunder rumbling. The fight was on.

After hours of fighting, Mare swung her sword at a vampire, who was kneeling over to a shapeshifter. The shapeshifter was a half-formed tiger, her rich russet hair swirling over her body. Her teeth were pointed, and her claws were sharp and deadly. The vampire growled at her, mouth stained with blood, and then and then her blade met its mark, and the vampire fell, decapitated.

Mare knelt next to the girl, concern on her face. "Are you okay?" She asked.

The shifter moaned feebly, and then raised herself up. She had large copper-colored eyes with hints of silver, Mare noticed with concern that she was bleeding from many different wounds. "I'll be fine. Really. I think the others need you, so don't stay by me when you could be helping others."

Mare did the only thing she could right now, sending a burst of healing power at the girl. "Good luck." she said, then disappeared into the chaos.

Mare had been fighting for what seemed like years, and she noticed the bright lights that the witches had conjured up to be able to see in the pitch darkness, start to dim. She saw a row of fighters in the opposite army fall, no doubt a spell from the witches. She smiled grimly, and then looked up to see Maya and Hunter still standing in the same positions. Rage coursed through her, and she hacked a bloody path to the back of the rival army. She would get to Hunter, no matter what it took. _**They were smiling at the thought of all those people dying, taking pleasure in the blood and death caused because of them.**_ It made Mare sick just to look at them.

Mare finally reached the top of the cliff, and came up behind them, levitating a few inches off the ground and also cloaking herself in a spell so they wouldn't notice her coming.

"Having a nice time?" She asked.

They spun around to face her.

"What are you doing here?" Hunter snarled.

"I could ask the same of you." She replied in a chilly voice.

Maya looked at her white silk shift and slim white boots. "I can recall this particular scene – wasn't it the one where you _died_? Oh, yeah, and that was really not a pretty sight."

Mare smiled sweetly at her. "You can see I'm very much alive, thank you, so please don't try to kill me off before my time."

Maya hissed, but Hunter laid a hand on her arm. "What do you say we deal with this right here and now?"

Mare's cruel smile reached her eyes. "Deal."

Hunter smirked, clearly enjoying himself. "Of course, there would be no hope of winning, as you are a mere untrained coquette."

Mare narrowed her eyes, "We'll see about that." He had called her a _coquette_. A polite word, but still an insulting one, depending on whether the person knew what it meant.

A triumphant expression crossed his face. "Yes, we shall."

That was one of the most intense scenes in Mare's entire lifespan. She had her mind on the fight, but she could also see what was going on below and through the soulmate link, she could sense that Ash was grappling with a large and aggressive dragon. But he seemed to be winning. Mare smiled, and was just in time to see Hunter throw a spell at her. She blocked it easily. Up until then, she had just been fighting with ease. It was time to end this _now_.

With one last burst of strength, she sent a spell at Hunter, which would eat him up from inside in flames. It hit him in the chest, and his eyes widened, his mouth forming words, and then he exploded. That was the end of him.

Mare turned around and was just in time to see Maya, livid with fury, lunging at her. But she stopped, a blade poking through her chest, falling to her knees as she coughed blood. Eyes wide, she managed a weak, "But -" and then collapsed.

Mare looked over Maya's body, and noticed who it was.

"Rowan!" She gasped. She was surprised that the she was here. Rowan had been adamant _not_ to fight directly. Mare could understand, because Rowan was a peaceful soul, and didn't like war, even though it was for the good of mankind.

"Just thought you needed help." Rowan explained.

Mare smiled, and hugged her. "Thanks, Rowan. You don't know how much that meant to me."

Rowan smiled. "It's no big deal."

Mare pulled back slowly, looking around to survey everything.

Just then, the big clock in the abandoned village started to strike 12.

Mare's eyes widened, and she looked at Rowan, and then to the Wild Powers below. She noticed that the battleground was stained with blood, and everywhere she looked, there was crimson. The sky was still pitch black.

_**So this is what the prophecy meant by the world ending in blood and darkness,**_ she thought, and directed her attention back to the Wild Powers. They started to glow; each bathed in their own light. Iliana's face was radiant, Jez had a fierce look on her face, Delos's yellow eyes were intense, and Kierlan's smile was blinding.

They locked hands and raised it to the sky. A blue glow emanated from them, and as Mare stared in awe, it spread like nuclear waves. The blue fire. The light was blinding, and as the clock struck 12, the fire was all she could she see. Blinded, she shut her eyes and was lost to the world.


	6. Chapter 6: Innate Power

**Disclaimer: - First Chapter **

**Thanks to Medusa Sparrow-Descouedres, La Belle Morte, Gothic Girl 3000, and Sah-aj for Reviewing.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Innate Power**_

Mare woke up on the same rocky cliff. She felt dizzy and her mind was foggy, but she was glad that she was still alive. She looked around and saw that Rowan was unconscious.

Rowan woke up and blinked. Mare went over to her. "You're awake."

"What just happened?" Rowan asked.

"It's not the apocalypse," Mare said happily. "I'll show you. Look-" She led Rowan to the edge of the cliff and looked down, hoping what she'd see was right.

"_**Oh**_." Rowan breathed. Mare marveled at the scene. The sky had shifted to a light blue, and the sun peeked out from behind actual fluffy white clouds. There were no Night Worlders anywhere – they had all been vaporised. But there was blood streaked everywhere on the battlefield, and many Daybreakers lay wounded or dying. Mare's happiness vanished, replaced by sadness for the wounded or dead, and concern and worry. _**What had happened to Ash?**_

She searched for him desperately through the soulmate link, and was more than relieved when she saw him with Eric, though he was wounded.

"How's Ash? Did you see him?" Rowan asked, searching Mare's face.

"He's fine. So are Kestrel and Jade and Mark." Kestrel had refused to fight and Jade had volunteered to help out as well, determined not to stay at home wondering how her siblings were doing. Mark had refused to leave Jade's side, so he had come as well. At least he had learned how to fight.

"Oh, I'm so glad." Rowan breathed, sighing with relief, and threw her arms around Mare. "The end of the world's not here. It's gone, right? No one's going to die!"

"Yeah." Mare replied. "But only for now."

Rowan's large cinnamon-brown eyes widened. "What do you mean, _for now_?"

"It's only one apocalypse. There are several others coming after the millennium, as prophesised in the scrolls." Mare told her.

Rowan's warm expression turned angry. "So all our effort was for _nothing_."

Mare shook her head. "If we survived this battle, then the others will seem small compared to this."

Mare went to see Thierry who was with Hannah and the four Wild Powers.

"Thierry!" Mare called. He turned and saw her. "We've won the battle. Don't really think the world's going to end."

"I know." Thierry beamed. "I can't believe it."

"That was beautiful." Iliana had a serene expression on her face.

"I would do that again." Jez agreed, her eyes dancing. Her fierce scarlet hair caught the sunlight. "So cool."

Delos grimaced. "Cutting your wrist isn't exactly 'cool' Jez."

Jez rolled her eyes. "Okay. For a prince you sure are stuffy!"

A grin broke across Delos's face. "Do you even know what princes are like, Jezebel?"

Jez clenched her fists. "_Don't call me Jezebel_!"

Mare groaned. Just then, she saw her charming soulmate coming towards her.

"Save me! For once, I'll act like the damsel in distress if you take me away from _them_!" she gasped, exaggeratingly.

"Whoa, whoa. _Who's_ after you, exactly?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

Mare rolled her eyes. "His Highness and Morgead's soulmate."

Ash looked towards where she was pointing, and laughed. "Come on.

Let's go somewhere. I want to be with you for awhile."

He led her to a shaded area of the huge fields outside the battlegrounds.

"Mare, I have to tell you something." Ash held her hand and looked at her. Mare's brows drew together. Puzzled, she stared at him, and he continued. "Thierry asked me about our wedding, and he said he could get it planned for us if we wanted, including the caterers, the guest list, the expenses, everything."

Mare looked at him, shocked. "Really? No hassle for us?"

Ash shifted his leg awkwardly. "Well, I decided to help with the guest list, and that would be the hardest thing to plan."

Mare threw her arms around him. "You're an amazing guy." She whispered into his ear.

He grinned at her. "I know."

She mock-glared at him. "Don't get too bigheaded. You still have lots of faults."

He put on a hurt expression. "Ouch. That wounded my ego."

"It was meant to." She told him.

They went for a walk in the fields, and Mare couldn't keep a grin off her face. She felt like she was on top of the world.

But when she came back, arm-in-arm with Ash, Mare immediately thought of Mark.

Gripping Ash's arm tightly, she turned to him. "Mark! what's happened to him?"

"Let's go and find him." Ash suggested.

They found him with Jade. Mare breathed a sigh of relief when she found her baby brother looking perfectly fine, with his girlfriend. _**That was obvious,**_ she thought, _**they're always together.**_

"Hi, Mark!" she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him in a huge hug.

"Anyone would've thought you'd been away for years." Came his muffled reply.

Mare ruffled his hair playfully. He ducked away from her, and Mare laughed. "What, am I embarrassing you?"

"Whatever. Just don't do that." He sounded grumpy.

Jade smiled, her green eyes dancing. "He's sulking because he saw me talking to Reed Zeeman." She said cheerfully.

Mare quirked an eyebrow. "_Reed_? He's a jerk. what do you see in him?"

"I don't _see_ anything. He just wants me to go out with him, but I told him I already have a boyfriend." Jade widened her eyes innocently.

"Good. Because I don't want you anywhere near that guy." Ash told her.

Mare smiled to herself, and wandered off. She hadn't gotten very far, when she stumbled across someone.

Mare looked down and saw that it was Poppy. She put a hand to her mouth, feeling queasy, and then checked Poppy's pulse, hoping she was okay. there were a few splinters of Wood stuck in Poppy's shoulder, and Mare looked around, but saw no one. She knew the poison of the Wood could kill Poppy in seconds. Mare didn't want Poppy to die - she was one of the first people who had befriended her when she came.

Mare concentrated, feeling the power swell inside her. She called it to the surface, the magic making her fingertips tingle. Hesitatingly, Mare spread her hands over Poppy's collarbone, and channelled the power through her and into Poppy.

Mare could actually see the ball of pulsing white light go into Poppy and spread over her whole body.

Poppy gasped, sucking in huge amounts of oxygen, and then turned to face Mare. "You… saved me?" She asked.

Mare nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Her throat felt tight, and she could scarcely breath. Now that she had called on her power, it would not willingly go back. It thrummed along her nerves, making her tremble. It whispered to her. _**More**_.

Mare shakily stood up, still filled with the tingling magic. Just then she heard feet behind her and turned to see James, a stricken expression on his face, run towards Poppy. Mare watched them hug each other, when James finally looked at Mare.

"Thanks for-" he started to say, when, when his eyes widened. "Your eyes… they're like the night with burning stars." he whispered softly.

Mare could see her reflection in his eyes and could see that she looked like some goddess of vengeance, dressed in her white silk shift, her pale brown hair blowing in the breeze, the magic emanating form her body.

"It's alright." She said hurriedly, and the power disappeared inside her body, leaving a tinge of regret.

"I've never seen you do something like _that_ before." Poppy let James help her to her feet.

"My power's been awakened, I guess," Mare said, uncomfortably.

"And, um, I should go now." Hurriedly, waving goodbye to them, she walked away feeling mortified.

Mare realised she was out of range of the others, when her surroundings started to look unfamiliar. She looked around, but didn't recognise where she was. She must be lost.

Suddenly, Mare stopped, startled. There was a white light ahead of her. As she drew closer, she could see it was in the form of a woman, with long shimmering hair the color of starlight, and eyes blinding pure white flames, wearing long white robes. The entity was hovering in front of Mare, and she could feel a sort of... connection with the spirit.

"Master. What shall I do for you?" The woman's voice was musical, rich, like tinkling bells.

"Excuse me?" Mare drew her eyebrows together, puzzled.

"How can you not know me? The core of all ancient magic residing in the heart of the first woman of Hellewise's bane?" The woman gave a tinkling laugh.

Suddenly, it clocked. The spirit was her power source, as it had been when she had been Hellewise. Understanding flashed across her features.

"Why did you reveal yourself now?" She asked.

"The sweet temptations of my kindred souls are near, yet not awake." The woman relied.

She'd said _souls_. Not only Ash, then. "Um, okay, do you have a name, first? And I don't get the souls thing. I only have one soulmate."

The woman smiled serenely. "You may call me Audria, and the one whom you speak of is he who has pursued passion in vain, tempted by your silken chains."

Mare raised her eyebrows. _**Silken chains?!**_ "Okay. Um, you speak wonderful poetry, but I have to go back now. Are you supposed to follow me or something?"

The woman smiled. "I am as old as time itself. I go where my bearer goes." She swooped straight at Mare, and Mare had a sensation of feeling whole, like the heart of a star, and then it went away. Mare could breathe easily now, and shook her head, smiling slightly. She had a feeling that she'd just met her soul.

And she also knew how to get back to the others, which she should be doing straight away. Ash would hear about this.


	7. Chapter 7: Thorns On A Rose Of Joy

**Disclaimer: - First Chapter**

**Thanks to Medusa Sparrow-Descouedres, La Belle Morte, and Gothic Girl 3000 for Reviewing.**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Thorns On A Rose Of Joy**_

The next several weeks passed quickly, and already it was February 13th, the day before the wedding – both weddings. Thierry and Hannah were also having their wedding on the same day, though Thierry and Hannah were staying in Las Vegas, whilst Ash and Mare were going to Callas Madras for their honeymoon.

Ash heard laughter outside his window and turned to look. Mare was playing Frisbee with Hannah, and Ash put his book down that he had been reading, _War and peace_, and just looked at her, chin on his knees. He scanned the area and caught sight of a man with brown hair and forest-green eyes, wearing dark colors. He was holding a gun, and he was pointing it at Mare from the scope of the trees he was hiding behind. Ash's blood froze. _**I know you…**_

A clear shot rang out, and before Ash's mind could fully register what was going on, he had jumped out the window, landing lightly on all fours like a cat though he had plummeted from seven floors, and was running across the lawn. He could see the silver bullet whizzing towards Mare, and putting on a burst of extra speed; he ran towards her and grabbed the bullet.

"Ash!" Mare came running towards him and hugged him, hard. He unclenched his fist and looked at the bullet. It was smoking slightly, and he hadn't even got a scratch. Ash looked towards the trees where the man had been, but he had disappeared. Ash narrowed his eyes.

_**You'll pay.**_

The next day, Ash was forbidden to see Mare during the whole morning. There was only so much Thierry could do with security, and he thought that the remaining NightWorlders could do anything with their newfound powers, so he had put up extra wards around the places that would be in use that day.

Ash straightened his bow and went down to the foyer of the building. Thierry was on the phone to the caterers who were coming to the mansion with food for the wedding later that day.

The wedding tent, big enough to hold 900 people, was in the back lawn, and the actual wedding was taking place in the flower garden, which had been entirely Mare and Hannah's choice. Thierry owned a lot of property, which was obvious as he had been alive for thousands of years.

When Thierry had finished his call, he nodded at Ash. "Hi."

Ash nodded in reply. "Shouldn't we go? The guests are going to start arriving around now."

"Are Hannah, Mare, Gillian, Jade, Morgan, Maggie, Rowan and Poppy still busy?" Thierry asked.

"Yeah." Ash replied.

They walked through the spotless kitchen to the back, and made their way to the flower garden. Ash was right. The guests were already seated, chattering amongst themselves, with more hurrying into their aisles.

Ash spotted his father, Dorian Redfern, and his mother, Sapphire, sitting in the front row. Ash couldn't believe they had come. He remembered their reactions when he had told them about Mare. Basically, they had kicked him out of the house. So why were they here?

Puzzled, Ash continued searching the rows of faces, trying to kill time. When all the guests had assembled, Ash went to stand next to the priest (It had been suggested by Mare's parents, who wanted their daughter to have a proper wedding), waiting expectantly.

The whole of the hall was pin-drop silent. Ash could tell Thierry was nervous, James waiting patiently.

The organ music struck up, and then the double doors opened, and Mare and Hannah entered, Gillian and Jade behind Mare, Morgan and Maggie behind Hannah, all holding flowers. Rowan and Poppy was next to each of the brides, as the maids of honour.

A smile lit Ash's face as Mare walked towards him. He had time to register that Hannah looked pretty, before directing his attention to Mare. She looked lovely in a long white dress that swirled around her feet, her hair falling around her face in curls and a tiara on her head.

Ash watched as she came to stand beside him, the priest standing beside the two couples.

The music stopped, and the priest began.

"We are gathered here today at this auspicious ceremony of the uniting of two souls…"

Ash shut out the priest's voice, concentrating on Mare, only acknowledging the part where the priest said his name. "Do you, Ash Redfern, take this woman, Mary-Lynnette Carter, as your wife?"

"I do." Ash replied.

The priest moved on to Thierry. "Do you, Thierry Descouedres, take this woman, Hannah snow, as your wife?"

"I do." Thierry answered.

As Ash slipped the ring onto Mare's finger, he was aware that Thierry was doing the same to Hannah. When Ash finally had a ring on his own, the priest spoke. "You may now kiss the… brides."

Ash leaned down and kissed Mare softly. The marriage was sealed with a kiss.

The guests were all chattering excitedly, leaving the garden in two's or groups.

Mare's parents and Mark came to offer their congratulations.

"You'll be okay, right?" Claudine asked.

Ash looked next to him and saw Mare nod. "Sure. I'll phone every day!"

"Young man, I'm trusting you not to hurt my little girl." Mare's dead said.

Ash nodded. "Sure thing, sir."

"Dad!" Mare protested.

Mare's Dad laughed, sadly. "I'll miss you."

Mare hugged him back. "I'll miss you too."

It was Claudine's turn next. She hugged Mare, squeezing her tightly. "You make me feel so old."

Mare laughed. "You? Old? Banish the thought!"

Claudine smiled, and then looked at Ash. "My new son-in-law. Do I get a hug?"

"Sure." Ash said easily. She squeezed him tightly.

"Take care of Mary-Lynnette." She whispered in his ear. He nodded, and she let him go.

Ash waited while Mark and Mare exchanged goodbyes, and when Mare's parents had gone, Ash opened his mouth to say something, but stiffened when he saw his parents approaching.

"Hello." Ash said coldly.

Sapphire looked pained, but Ash didn't care. He just wanted to get out of there, away from them.

"Ash – look -" Sapphire began, but he cut her off.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Listen. To. You." He said slowly, each word punctuated by ice.

Sapphire was crying now, and Dorian put his arm reassuringly on her shoulder.

"Look, son, we may have said some things, but at least let me clear things

up." Dorian looked pained, lines etched around his eyes.

"Fine. Three minutes." Ash said curtly.

"We're really sorry about throwing you out of the house, son, and you can come back, but I think you shouldn't have married that vermin-" But Sapphire stopped him, laying a hand reassuringly on his arm. She looked worried.

Ash's insides turned to ice. He had called Mare a vermin. _**He had called Mare a vermin.**_

Ash felt Mare's anguish, her pain, and her hands clinging onto his deep enough to draw blood. All he wanted to do right then was kill his father.

Ash took a step forward.

"The person you called a vermin has a name, a beautiful name. She's my wife and my soulmate. She has _feelings_. She's gorgeous, strong, smart, brave, funny, kind, and I'll be damned if I let you call her a vermin." Ash curled his lip in disgust. "You disgust me. Go. _Now_."

Without a word, Dorian, his face ashen, put an arm around his wife, who was shaking with sobs, and walked out the door, never once looking back.

Ash watched until they retreated, and then took Mare into his arms. Her face was tear-stained, and her eyes dull. Ash felt his heart break. He hated this. He would never have invited his parents, but Mare had cajoled him into it, saying he shouldn't sever ties with his parents.

Hannah came over and wordlessly hugged Mare, making soothing noises. She looked across at Ash, rage written all over her features. Their eyes caught for a moment, and an understanding passed between them, and then it was over.

Poppy, Gillian, Maggie, Morgan, Jade and Rowan all crowded round Mare, comforting her.

Thierry came over to Ash. "What did your parents say?"

Ash told him.

Thierry's face contorted into a murderous rage. "If those bastards come near her again, I'll kill them."

Ash looked at him. "Get in line."

When Ash returned to Mare, she almost looked normal. Almost. There was still sadness in her eyes, and Ash felt his heart ache.

Poppy was telling a hilarious story of her cousins wedding. "Mom and Caroline hated each other. Major. So Mom made me wear what Caroline's bridesmaids were going to wear, and I didn't even know so when I turned up on the door, this guy asked me, are you a bridesmaid, and I was like, no, and then he looked at me weird and later Caroline literally had a shout-off with Mom and everyone-" Everyone laughed, and Mare seemed happier. Ash smiled softly and went over to them.

"Sorry ladies, but I'll have to steal my bride." He caught Mare's eye and winked.

"Sorry, everyone. I think the car's waiting outside." Mare smiled.

"Of course." Hannah and the others stepped back, and Ash linked his hands with Mare. She held her bouquet by her side, and walked out the door with him.

When they came out of the garden, walking to through the building, which had been transformed, and out the front door, where a car was waiting for them, decked in white streamers and red bows. All the guests were waiting outside the door, and as Ash and Mare came out, followed by Thierry and Hannah and the bridesmaids, everyone threw confetti over them. Ash walked over to the car and held the door open for Mare. She stopped abruptly, facing the crowd.

"Oh, by the way, I think I should do this!" Beaming, Mare threw the bouquet of white roses in the air.

Hannah stepped back as Gillian, Morgan, and the others all crowded round, wanting to catch the bunch of flowers. It whirled in the air, and then fell towards the girls. Morgan caught it neatly.

Ash smiled, and Mare laughed. "Looks like there'll be another wedding soon!" She clambered into the car, Ash after her, and the car sped away.

Ash looked back and saw Morgan smile, the sun glinting off her chestnut hair, and then he looked forwards to the future with his new wife.

Callas Madras. The destination of their honeymoon. Ash had all but forgotten the event with his parents, and sprawled on the large, four-poster bed, watching Mare unpack.

She saw him looking at her, and raised her eyebrows. "Well? Are you just going to watch me unpack or are you actually going to _help_?" She asked, the sarcasm thick in her voice.

Ash grinned at her. "I'll just watch you unpack, I guess."

She narrowed her eyes at him, and it was all Ash could do not to burst out laughing. "Well, fine. I've unpacked my things and there's only yours left. I'm sure you can manage it." Mare said sweetly. "And this time, I won't torture you and just stand by and not do anything."

That wiped the smile off Ash's face. "Yikes."

Mare laughed breezily. "So I suggest you get down to it right now. I'm going down to the lounge. Bye." She walked to the door, fluttering her fingers at him.

As Mare exited the room, Ash sighed loudly and got to work unpacking his belongings.

That night, Ash looked out the window. Mare was on the cupola, star watching. Ash grinned. He knew quite a few fun ways to persuade her to come inside…


	8. Chapter 8: The Enemy Revealed

**Disclaimer: - First Chapter**

* * *

**_Chapter 8: The Enemy Revealed_**

Ash grabbed his duffel bag, zipping up his suitcase.

"You ready?" he asked Mare.

"Sure." Mare nodded, grabbing her suitcase, and they walked out the door, hailing a cab to the airport.

When they reached the airport, Ash waited patiently, finally boarding the plane back to Las Vegas.

At the counter, they received first-class tickets just because they were 'newly married couples.'

"I feel so special." Mare commented dryly, when they were seated.

Ash grinned. "You are."

A smile crossed Mare's face and she blushed, shyly. "I had a wicked holiday with you." She snuggled up against him.

Ash looked down at her, grinning. "I know it's a cliché, but now everyone will be calling you 'Mrs Redfern'."

Mare rolled her eyes. "A name like that?"

"Hey!" Ash protested. "It's a nice name."

"For a vampire." Something flickered in Mare's eyes, and Ash was reminded of the scene with his parents.

"Don't." He said softly.

Mare sighed. "I don't get it. Why do they hate me so much?"

Ash shrugged. "They're the traditional Night World vampires who don't like humans. You shouldn't let them get to you."

Mare smiled. "For you, I won't."

When they reached the Las Vegas airport, there was already someone waiting to pick them up. It was Nilsson, Thierry's main bodyguard. Lupe was with him, and Ash had heard that 'supposedly' they were soulmates.

_**But then again, nowadays it's very rare not to meet a NightWorlder with a soulmate. **_Ash thought.

Nilsson, normally stoic, was increasingly cheerful on their drive. He made light talk, talking over the latest issues with them. Apparently, they were just in time for everyone else's wedding. And everyone was also moving out to get places of his or her own, so Thierry would have the mansion to himself.

The first person they saw was Thierry and Hannah. Thierry, now not constantly plagued with troubles, looked better. The shadows were gone from under his eyes and he looked happy and carefree.

Mare and Thierry threw themselves into each other's arms, and Ash hugged Hannah.

"How was your honeymoon?" Thierry asked.

Ash nodded. "Great."

They started to walk towards the living room. "Poppy and James are getting married next week, so are the others, and all of them are deciding to go back to their families. A few rogue NightWorlders have escaped, but Morgan and Callum are okay with the missions. There isn't much going on lately." Hannah said.

Ash and Mare exchanged a look. They still hadn't forgotten the boy who had tried to kill them – or more presumably, was really after Ash. A thing like that was hard to forget.

When Ash entered the room, Poppy, who had been talking animatedly to James, leapt up hurrying to them. There was an excited sparkle in her eyes.

"Hi! How was your honeymoon?" She beamed at them, her enthusiasm bubbling over.

"It was great." Mare answered.

Poppy grinned. "Everybody's getting married, so soon you'll have the mansion to yourselves."

"I know a 15 year old girl who isn't getting married." Hannah said a twinkle in her eye.

"Morgan? I wouldn't exactly say that. She's most likely the kind of girl who'd elope with her boyfriend." Mare commented.

Ash glanced at Thierry, catching his gaze. He rolled his eyes. Once the girls figuratively got their teeth into something, they would never let go of it.

"I always thought there was something about her. Turns out she was a practising witch all along. Turns out she was more a night person than any of us." Poppy commented, shaking her head.

"Did I hear my name?" Morgan breezed in through the doorway. Ash noticed that, as usual, her soulmate wasn't far behind. They were literally joined at the hip.

"Hi Morgan, Callum." Thierry smiled at them.

"What's up?" Callum asked.

"They're just talking about weddings." James replied.

"I Hope I'm not included then." Callum remarked.

Ash leaned down to whisper into Mare's ear, and then she whispered back something, then lifted her head and told everyone she had an announcement to make.

"I have something to say, and I hope that, since something's always happening when we get together like this, like the mansion gets attacked or ice demons try to kill some of us, -" there were a few laughs around the room, "- nothing happens. What Ash and I have to tell you is that -" Just then, the windows shattered and all the lights went out.

"Oh, darn." Ash heard Mare mutter.

"Yeah. This is really becoming a regular thing." Ash agreed.

He heard sounds of a scuffle, and then felt someone grab his arms. Even with his night-vision he couldn't see in the black darkness, and guessed someone had put a spell on him. He lashed out furiously, but found he couldn't move as someone tied his arms and dragged him through the pitch black, tying him to a chair.

When the lights finally came back on, Ash found he was in the room, and all his friends were tied to chairs dotted around the room. Mare and he were propped against the main wall.

_**And tonight's entertainment, ladies and gentlemen, are all on Ash Redfern and Mary-Lynnette Carter.**_ Ash wasn't surprised to see who it was. The same boy who had tried to kill both Mare and him. He remembered the guy from his previous lives, and he also remembered the petite redhead with the sparkling lavender eyes standing next to the boy.

There were about a dozen Night Worlders who were all muscle, standing behind the two. _**They must have been the ones to ambush everyone in the mansion and bring them here**_. Ash thought. He wondered how they had managed, when Morgan spoke.

"Since I'm usually the girl who asks the obvious questions all the time, I'm going to ask who you are because I sure as hell don't know, and what you're doing here, though I'm sure it's obvious to everyone in this room." Morgan, as always, was the one who broke the tension.

The main boy, whose name Ash wasn't aware of in this life, decided to answer her. "The name's Aaron Boston, and I've come there for my own purposes. I'm sure you're Morgan. I've heard a lot about you. There's someone here who wants to meet you."

A boy stepped out from the shadows. Ash guessed Morgan knew him, because her eyes widened in shock, her expression full of horror. Ash was surprised when her eyes went wider and started glittering as though she were trying to hold back tears. She was doing a good job of it so far. He glanced at Callum and saw the rage in his eyes. It seemed that he knew who the stranger was as well.

"Morgan." The stranger nodded at her. His expression was blank, and something flashed in his eyes.

Morgan stayed silent, not even looking at him.

"Yes, I thought you were called Morgan as well." Aaron smiled in satisfaction and turned to look back at Ash and Mare. "I'm sure you know me, don't you?"

"No, we don't know the guy who tried to kill us our whole lives." Mare said, sarcastically.

"That's my girl." Aaron looked pleased.

"Aaron, can I have Ash? He's my favoritest toy. And his blood is ever so sweet. I'm hungry, daddy. I can't hear the stars when I'm hungry." The girl slid her arm across Aaron's chest, smiling at him. There was an insane gleam in her eyes.

"Drusilla." Ash acknowledged her coldly.

Drusilla laughed, and Poppy gave a gasp, not caring about being tied up.

"Drusilla? As in, Spike's girlfriend from Buffy?"

Drusilla laughed. "Oh, little Dru met Joss and scared him badly, didn't she, daddy? And the calliope music sang to him, oh yes it did, and he remembered little Dru and made his little shows out of when Dru met him. And he never forgot Dru and made her sing and dance into a beauty, didn't he, daddy?"

"Of course, Dru." Aaron smiled at her.

"This is absolutely sickening. Can you do what you came to do, because I have a date with the most gorgeous guy on the planet, and I want to get ready for it." Blaise said impatiently. "And I also have my nails to do, for heaven's sake."

Aaron's expression looked angry. "Don't you _dare_ to speak to me like that!"

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Blaise huffed. "You're not doing a very good job of it so far."

"I know! Daddy, I have the perfect poem for this one!" Dru's face lit up.

"Oh do tell, honey blood." Aaron looked down at her, smiling, and Ash fought not to gag. _**Honey-blood?**_

_**It's disgusting. **_Ash heard Mare think.

_**I agree. **_He thought. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Run and catch, run and catch, the Daybreaker is playing in the blackberry patch!" Drusilla clapped her hands, her expression gleeful.

"What are you, three?" Delos said, the sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Oh, you! You'll be sorry you mocked poor Dru, yes you will! Dolly Edith will tie you up and Dru will come eat out your eyes. The vampire's blood will make Dru dance won't it, daddy?" Drusilla raked her fingers down the air in front of Delos's eyes, looking at Aaron for approval. Ash noticed, and put it down for future reference.

"Enough of this. So Drusilla's proven herself to be more crazy than the one in Buffy, so what? I want to go, obviously, so can you just stop dragging on and tell us why you came?" Mare interrupted.

Aaron smiled. "You're like a breath of fresh air." he walked over to Mare, stroking her hair softly. Ash felt sickened at the sight, and glad when Mare pulled away. But Aaron didn't take it as offensive.

"Do you really want to know the reason why I'm here?" Aaron asked.

"Which is exactly what we've been trying to convey for the past hour or so." Ash said dryly.

Aaron didn't even glance at him, standing behind Mare's chair. "What I've been wanting you to do for the past centuries, my love. Be with me, and stand by my side, and together we could rule a country."

Mare rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised you're not bent on world-domination, unlike that guy next to you. He already rules the world anyway, sort of. And one) no, I'm not going with you, two) is that _all_? You don't want to kill the Daybreakers, torture my soulmate, do the whole thing?"

"I don't care about them. It's you I want -" Aaron started to say, when a voice cut him off.

"It's time you should be going now. Rude not to abide by the host's wishes, and I think you've overstayed your stay." It was Morgan.

Somehow, she had gotten free and was standing, smiling triumphantly. Her earlier pain gone but not forgotten.

Aaron glared at her, and then turned back to Mare. "This is the last time I'm asking you for your decision. Your choice."

Ash saw Mare narrow her eyes. "I say no."

Just then, the lights went out again, and in the confusion, Ash managed to break free. He could tell Aaron from his energy signal, who was making a beeline for the door. Ash ran to the door, blocking the older boy from going through.

"This is for Mare and me." He threw a punch at what he hoped was Aaron's face, and Aaron doubled over, clutching his face. Ash saw one of Aaron's cohorts fighting with Rashel, and went to help.

When the lights finally came back on, Aaron and his friends had vanished, everyone who had been tied up was free, and the room was in complete shambles.

Ash picked his way through the debris to Mare.

"How are you?" He asked, searching her face worriedly.

"Fine, I guess." She grinned, looking around. "I bet you Thierry will have a fit when he sees this!"

"It does cost a lot of money, Mare." Thierry said, frowning. But he couldn't stay frowning for long. A smile broke across his face as Hannah came up to him.

Morgan grinned. "Well, you know what that guy, Aaron or whatever his name is, said about world domination? I totally agree. I mean, then everyone could do whatever they wanted to if I was the queen of the world, and snobby people like so-called cheerleaders and jocks who think they're above everyone -"

They all looked at her.

Morgan winced, sheepishly. "Sorry."


	9. Chapter 9: Memories

**Disclaimer: - First Chapter**

* * *

**_Chapter 9: Memories_**

_A beautiful young girl with long black hair and smoky gray eyes with a cupid's bow mouth and skin the color of cream blossoms raced down the stairs, her heart soaring with delight. Her father was coming home, and he was going to bring a new tutor for her. Hopefully someone who knew how to have fun and teach nicely!_

_She met her mother at the bottom of the stairs. Both were wearing fine gowns, the daughter in a gown of silver with intricate neckline and a silver circlet on her brow, the mother dressed in ivory, empathising her pale skin and fair hair, with silver detail in the gown empathising her gray eyes. _

_Both mother and child smiled, and the front door opened to reveal a finely dressed man with black hair and humorous blue eyes, followed by a young man with hair the color of crimson and striking yellow eyes. The girl stopped, staring. She knew the second man was her new tutor, but she had expected someone… older._

"_My little Star, did you miss me?" Pierre Lavoisier smiled down at his young daughter._

"_Well, let me think -" Star pretended to think of something, then laughed and hugged her father. He greeted his wife, Marie, by kissing her lightly on the cheek, and then introduced then to Star's new tutor. _

"_Star, Marie, I'd like to introduce you to Star's new tutor, Hunter Redfern. Hunter, this is my daughter, Straslina Laurel, and my wife, Mariette. Now, Star, why don't you go and show your new tutor what you've learned?"_

"_Okay, papa. Je t' aimes." She smiled at him and, disappearing into the workroom with Hunter._

"_So, what have you learnt so far?" Hunter's yellow eyes were intense, focussing on her._

"_No niceties?" Star joked._

_A smile broke over Hunter's face, and then it quickly disappeared. "I'm just your new tutor."_

"Well, as papa says, you must at least be friends with your student." Star mock-pouted, jutting out her lower lip.

_The corner of Hunter's mouth quirked upwards, and he held out his hand. "My name's Hunter Redfern, I am 25 years of age, and I am from Italy, a city called Rome. I have a mother, father, and no siblings. Is that enough, Straslina?"_

_Star grinned, and shook his hand politely. "Please, call me Star. All my friends do. And you already know everything you said about yourself about me, so the only thing you don't know is that I'm only 19 years of age."_

_Hunter smiled. "Now we both know the same about each other. Tell me, what have you learnt so far?"_

_Star crossed over to her cupboard, taking out parchment, her quill, and a bottle of ink. She went back to the chair, putting the items down on the desk._

"_My former teacher, Jean Duval, taught me Maths, Biology, English and Geography." Star explained. She handed the parchment to Hunter, and her hand caught his. There were sparks, electricity thrumming on every nerve on her body, a pink haze, and Star pulled back quickly, her heart pounding. She looked at Hunter, and saw that his eyes were wide. There was a look of fear in them. _

"_What is t? What just happened?" Star asked. Her voice was low._

"_I – I don't know. But… I have heard of it." Hunter's eyes looked troubled, a look of pain in them._

"_What have you heard?" Star moved back a little, putting some distance between them._

"_It's called the soulmate principle." Hunter said it with great reluctance, as though it pained him to say such things._

"_The… soulmate principle?" Star asked._

_Hunter took a step closer, reaching her, and tentatively she reached out her hand and grasped his, this time letting the sensation wash over her, and she felt a silver cord pulling at them, seeing its silvery brightness. _

_The next second she was in his mind, and felt herself fall. Hunter caught her and stumbled, gracefully sinking to the floor with her in his arms. They were inside each other's minds, and she loved him truly with all her heart then, seeing everything._

_And Star found out everything there was to know about him._

_A few months later, Pierre stormed into his daughter's workroom. The sight he encountered was one he expected, though he had come of a different matter. _

_Star was wrapped up in Hunter's arms, her textbook open to the same page it had been on last week, and when the door opened, Star glanced up sharply at her father, sensing some of his turbulent thoughts, and sprang apart from Hunter, the shock evident in her voice._

"_Pap, I can explain -" She began, but her father cut her off._

"_Straslina Laurel, you are to come to the drawing room, now." He turned and left the room. Without a word, Star followed him._

_Star's mother and father were waiting for her in the drawing room. Her mother was standing next to the fireplace, a worried expression on her face. She looked at her husband who was standing next to her, a blank look on his face, and he nodded. Star's mother hurried forward, enveloping her daughter in her arms, and explained what was going on._

"_Star, as you know, the king and queen are imprisoned, and the aristocrats are being taken to the guillotine. We are to lower our rank or leave France. We choose the former, and I am sorry, but you must end your tutoring and come with us at once. Hunter must go back to his country. Star, we don't care if you have feelings for Hunter, but everything depends on our survival, and we must leave immediately." _

_Marie looked at young daughter anxiously._

_Star stood still, her expression stunned. Then slowly, she shook her head._

"_Non, mama, papa, I cannot! I love him. Go, I shall stay behind." She stood her ground, willing them to understand. _

_They did._

_They let her go._

_Star and Hunter now inhabited the house, each day a burden. One day, the mansion was ambushed, Star dragged off in a cart. Her heart was pounding as they chucked her onto the floor in front of the guillotine. Choking on her fear, Star put her head on the block, her red evening gown in tatters. The crowd jeered, pelting her with rotten fruit and flowers. All peasants._

_Star felt her vision blur, but then pandemonium broke out. The axe man hurried into the crowd, and Star looked up to see Hunter and several vampires laying into the crowd, making their way to the front. Hunter caught up to Star, and gently picked her up. "Marry me." Hunter whispered._

"_Yes." Star laughed and blackened out._

_Hunter carried her through the crowd and took her away from France. For several days she was unconscious, ad she finally regained her senses. _

"_Mi cara, you are awake." Hunter came towards her and hugged her. She looked over his shoulder, staring at the room. It was unfamiliar to her._

"_Have you been here long? Where am I?" She asked, searching his face._

_He held her hand, looking at her solemnly. "Mi cara, you are in my castle in Roma, Italia. I'm sorry, but you can't ever go back to France. I am sorry, but I couldn't let you die. Forgive me."_

_She shook her head. "You haven't done anything wrong, ma aimes. I couldn't bear to be without you. I love you."_

_Star passed by her room, walking with her head down so no one would recognise her. She had seen Hunter's past, and he had promised he would change for her, but he hadn't, she was sure of that. She had seen some of the evidence on his private papers. The baby in her arms gave a tentative cry, and she hugged it to her, soothing it. Marie, named after Star's mother, was a wee little thing, and she demanded a lot of attention. _

"_Shhhhhh, ma bebe." Star crooned to her in French, and crept down the stairs softly. It was the middle of the night and Star wanted to get away from there as fast as possible, hoping no-one would recognise her. _

_As Star made her way to the castle gates, shielding the infant against the icy wind, she thought over her present situation, Being Hunter's soulmate had unlocked her own reminiscences of her past life as an awakened Old Soul._

_Star looked down at Marie as she neared the gates. Hunter didn't want a child, so Star had successfully managed to hide the pregnancy and bring up Marie discreetly with the help of a few loyal servants. _

_Marie seemed happy enough with what was going on around her and all Star wanted was the best for her baby._

_Star looked up in time to see that she was at the gates of the castle. The guardsman was asleep, and Star looked behind her one last time at the place she had grown to love and hate, and slipped through the gateway to the universe beyond._

_Star adjusted her scarlet wig over her long hair, holding Marie by the hand as she crossed the streets of Rome to her house. She unlocked the door and set the vegetables down on the kitchen table, scooping up Marie and setting her in the chair. _

_Marie was quite a lovely child, with long fair tresses and cornflower blue eyes that she received form Star's father. Star smiled at her young daughter lovingly, roasting some vegetables in the cooker as she peeled some onions._

_There was a knock at the door, and Star opened it to see Alina, Star's confidante, outside the door. Alina came in hurriedly, draping her coat across the coat stand._

"_Star, I'm so sorry, but I have some bad news." Alina said quickly._

"_What is it?" Star asked._

"_Hunter knows." Alina said._

_Star's eyes widened. _

_She was in BIG trouble. _

_The next day, Star went to Hunter's castle to resolve their issues. The gateman let her in without a word, and Star went right up to Hunter's office._

"_I'm here." Star held Marie firmly against her. "Now tell me what you want, monsieur."_

"'_Monsieur?' Don't I mean anything to you now, mi cara?" Hunter's voice was ice cold._

_Star forced herself to look at him squarely. "What do you want?"_

_Hunter's eyes narrowed. "You."_

Ash woke up, jolted awake. He was sure he had seen a shadow at the end of his bed. He looked next to him and saw that Mare was awake. She was frowning, her eyes alert.

"You saw my dream, didn't you?" She asked softly.

Ash nodded. "I didn't know Hunter had a soulmate. Mr. I-have-so-many-lives didn't exactly seem like the type to have one, the way he was so adamant against it."

Mare looked like she was thinking. "I remember that – he was a bit sad when he was pretending to be sad. I think it's what happened before my last dream, and that she escaped again somehow, and he never saw her again."

Ash raised his eyebrows. "You know a lot about that."

Mare shrugged. "I don't know how I know. But I think – Star sent us these dreams, somehow. I don't know why, but I don't know if she's alive. I can usually tell if I sense the power she used, but I can't tell. I wonder why…" Mare trailed off.

"She sent you those dreams." Ash finished off.

Mare nodded, and then frowned again, extracting a piece of paper from under his pillow. "I found this."

Ash took the paper from her, reading it.

_**Marie,**_

**I don't know if you remember me, you might probably do since we are the same, but I want to tell you not to come looking for me, and all I want to say is that I wish you happiness in your lives. You were the best daughter anyone could hope for. I love you, and I'm sorry. **

_**Star.**_

Ash looked across at Mare, who was crying softly. He hugged her to him, giving her all the comfort he could. "So you're Marie?"

Mare nodded. "I remember now. When I… killed Hunter, I think something must have happened to her. And I never got to say goodbye. What do you think happened to her?"

Ash thought for a moment. "I think… I have a sneaking suspicion that she was turned into a vampire and died when… Hunter was destroyed. It's what usually happens in cases like those."

Mare smiled. "You're probably right." She stared off into the distance, lost in thought. "I wonder if she'll be back, somehow."

Ash arched his eyebrows. "She will."

The next day, Thierry met them in his office. They were the only people in the mansion; all the others had gone on their individual honeymoons.

Thierry got to the point straight away. "Everyone's moved away, except for Nilsson and Lupe, but they're on holiday, and Morgan and Callum are in Widows Vale, so you're my last hope. You might decide to stay there anyways. The thing is, there are still a few rogue NightWorlders, and I have reports they're gathering together. I know you're fully capable, and I'm asking if you can go there and stop it, if you can. Do want to take on this assignment, officially?"

Ash glanced at Mare. "Sure."

"Do you want to take anyone?" Thierry asked.

"No, that's okay." Mare replied.

Thierry smiled at them. "Will today, afternoon be okay? The sooner it's over and done with, the sooner you can get back and relax. If you need anything, just ask."

Ash nodded. "Yes to going today afternoon, and no to needing anything."

"Thanks." Thierry looked pleased.

"It's okay." Ash and Mare started heading towards the doorway. Mare hesitated, and looked back at Thierry. "Where is this place that we're going to, anyways?"

Thierry grinned. "Briar Creek."


	10. Chapter 10: Big BIG Trouble

**Disclaimer: - First Chapter**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Big BIG Trouble**_

"OH my Gosh I cannot believe we're going to see my family again!" Mare enthused as Ash drove the car along the highway to Briar Creek.

Ash rolled his eyes. "Let's see if you can go one minute without saying that again."

Mare glared at him. "Thank you, mister. Aren't you pleased you're going to get to see your family again as well? I know I am. I can't wait to see them!"

Ash consulted his watch. "That wasn't even 15 seconds."

Mare grinned. "I could stay silent until we get there."

Ash arched an eyebrow. "You think?"

"Sure." Mare replied. True to her word, she didn't speak a word until they reached Briar Creek. Ash drove to Chiloquin road, Road, between Hazel Green Creek and Beavercreek, right off Kahneta Road, and parked to a stop outside Mare's parent's house.

Ash frowned as he looked up at the building. Granted, it was March, but there weren't lights on in the house, and no car in the driveway. The house seemed almost… Bleak. No one seemed to have heard the car engines, because no one came outside to see who it was.

As Ash and Mare walked towards the house and rang the doorbell, no one answered. Mare looked anxiously at Ash, and then rang the doorbell again. Still no one answered. Ash checked the door handle and opened the door. He didn't know what he had expected, but the house looked exactly the same, though it had a neglected air to it.

"That's weird, because I phoned Claudine and told her we'd be coming. She said she'd be ready for us." Mare said, her voice echoing in the otherwise empty hall.

Ash closed the door softly, but it banged loudly, making them jump.

"Are you sure it was Claudine you talked to?" Ash asked, keeping his voice to a whisper.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Mare answered.

Ash frowned, setting the bags down on the hallstand. "Tell you what, let's go through the whole house, and see what we can find, okay?"

"Sure." Mare nodded.

It wasn't long before Mare was back, meeting Ash in the hall as he had told her. "I can't find them. Let's go see your sisters."

"Okay." Ash's spirits rose at the prospect of seeing Rowan, Kestrel, and Jade again, even though Mare's family was missing. But when they reached the Burdock's farm, the house seemed the same as Mare's parent's house, and going through the large farm revealed nothing, though Ash soon came up with a note he had found in the kitchen. When Mare came back from Aunt Burdock's room, he showed her the note.

**Ash Redfern and Mary-Lynnette Carter,  
You're going to find this sometime, but hopefully for you, it might not be too late.  
You know me, I'm sure you do, and so you must know I have your darling sisters and family. Jade is quite a beauty, you know. How could you ever have hoped to keep her hidden away for so long? You're lucky you weren't caught.  
Search hard enough and you might end up finding me.  
Aaron.**

"I can't believe that bastard!" Ash paced around the kitchen, his anger coming out. It was the afternoon, and so far they hadn't had any luck in finding Mare's parents, even though they had gone through all of Briar Creek. Mare was sitting in the kitchen chair, looking glum, and Ash didn't exactly feel cheerful himself.

When night fell, Ash stopped his pacing and went over to Mare. "Mare?"

When Mare didn't respond, he took her gently by the arm and led her upstairs to one of the many bedrooms on the landing. When he opened the door, Mare immediately crossed over to the bed and sat down, her head in her hands.

"Mare -" Ash started to say, when Mare's eyes widened with surprise, Ash followed her gaze and stared in shock. Someone was standing near the wardrobe in the corner.

The person was transparent, and Ash recognized her as Star, from Mare's memories. He stood by the door, watching her carefully. Just then, Mare spoke up.

"M – Mom?" Mare stammered.

Star smiled, and levitated a few inches off the ground, gliding towards them. "Well, looks like you remember me after all."

"How could I forget you?" Mare smiled. "But… I thought you were dead…" She trailed off.

"I am dead. I'm what you would call a -" Star hesitated, "- a ghost."

Ash looked bewildered. He had no such idea that ghosts even existed.

"Oh." Mare smiled tearfully. "Why are you here?"

"I have some information for you both." Star stared at her Ash, and her eyes widened. "You are your father's son, an exact copy of him."

"I'm nothing like my father!" Ash hissed.

"Your father was one of the best men I knew. The information I have regards him." Star said.

"Which is?" Ash asked, sarcastically.

"Your mother and father may both seem like traditional Night World vampires, but you have to trust them and look for the real them inside. Your father helped me with something once long ago, and I owe him my life." Star told him.

**Not a really good choice of words considering that she's dead.** Ash thought.

Star seemed to have heard him. "I'm neither alive nor dead, I'm in eternal limbo because I have something to dead." She corrected him.

"What was the other piece of information?" Mare asked.

Star glanced at her, reluctant to say it, somehow. "That which you are seeking is not worlds over, it is right in front of you." As Star said the last word, she seemed to fade away, and Ash knew why she had seemed reluctant and why she was now no longer stuck in eternal limbo.

"Mom!" Mare cried out.

"I have to go, Marie, back to where I came from. I love you." Star's voice was hardly a whisper.

"Goodbye."

Ash held Mare reassuringly. "At least you got to say goodbye."

"Yeah." Mare's voice was thick with tears. "At least I got to say goodbye."

Ash heard a noise, and went to look out the window. Mare, wiping away her tears, also came to look out.

"Did you hear something?" Ash scanned the yard, looking for something out of the ordinary.

"You're not the only one." Mare was already heading towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you heading?" Ash asked.

"There's something out back." Mare answered. Ash followed her out the door and into the yard.  
When Ash went near the old goat pen that Aunt Burdock had kept, he saw something moving near the water trough, and pounced on the shadow, the lights in the pen coming on automatically.

Ash saw that he had caught hold of a boy who looked rather like a rat, just as Mare came up behind him.

"Look what I've found." Ash told her.

"A rat shifter? I didn't even know they existed." Mare wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Apparently they do." Ash caught hold of the rat by the collar, lifting him up. "Two questions: who are you? And who sent you?"

"My name's Ron – Ron Wales, and I c-can't t-t-t-tell who sent m-me." Ron stammered.

"Really now? You _DO_ know the person who sent you has my family and friends?" Mare moved up to stand besides Ash, a dangerous look on her face.

"No M-M-Miss. I d-didn't." Ron whimpered.

"I can smell the lie. You're pathetic. How could somebody have hired you?" Ash hissed, throwing the rat against the wall.

"Not just him." Ash spun around and came face to face with a fully shifted rat. There were two others next to him, armed with rifles.

"Ash!" Ash glanced back to see that Ron had shifted as well, looking more feral as he lunged at Ash, snarling. Ash ducked, and Ron regained his balance, keeping from hitting his friend. Ash took a swing at the other rat that had spoken, trading blows. The other two joined in, and Ash knocked their heads together, causing them to fall to the ground, unconscious. Ron and the leader were left, and Mare managed to take down the leader, disarming Ron of his weapon.

"Now, tell me where my family is!" Mare stalked towards Ron, but with lightning fast reflexes, he grabbed his rifle from several feet away and aimed it at Mare. He pulled the trigger and a clear shot rang out, a red hole blossoming over Mare's chest. She fell to the floor.


	11. Chapter 11: The Moon And Stars

**Disclaimer: - First Chapter**

**Thanks to La Belle Morte and Gothic Girl 3000 for Reviewing.  
****And, of course, my Muse, Medusa-Sparrow Descoudres!**

* * *

_**Chapter 11: The Moon And Stars**_

"Mare!" Ash ran over to her. He saw Ron approaching, and furiously he punched him in the face, slamming him into the wall and going at him repeatedly until he fell unconscious to the floor, running back to Mare.

Her breathing was shallow and her pulse was slowing down rapidly. Ash picked her up gently. He needed to get to a hospital as soon as possible.

Ash burst through the doors of Briar Creek infirmary, Mare in his arms. Immediately, as he ran to the emergency ward, several doctors came and took Mare, strapping her onto a gurney as they called for reinforcements.

They wheeled her into the emergency room, as Ash waited outside restlessly. He watched the doctors and nurses hurrying past wheeling patients, and when the door to the room opened, Ash stood up sharply, alert. "How is she Doctor Craig?"

Doctor Craig, as his tag identified, peered at him over his horn-rimmed spectacles. "I'm sorry, Mr…"

"Redfern. Ash Redfern." Ash supplied.

"The patient, Mrs Mary-Lynnette Redfern, has a serious condition. The shot just missed her heart by a few inches, and a few inches more and it would have been fatal. She is in a state of paralysis, but the higher form, where the body thinks it is normal, apart from occasional aches, and aims to continue as normal. The wound is dire, in that it has damaged essential arteries. The substance found in her blood was rather… unusual." The Doctor told him.

"Oh." Ash could tell how Mare was feeling, but he was unsure of what had been in the bullet, since he was getting a pain near his ribcage that _burned_. "What was the substance?"

Doctor Craig paused, thinking, as if considering whether to tell him.

"I'm her husband." Ash added.

The Doctor nodded, deciding on telling him. "The substance appears to be gold, which is highly unusual. Anyways, according to Mrs Redfern's condition, it is necessary she get treated immediately at this clinic which I've phoned. It will be a rather large amount of money to be admitted, but it's your choice."

"I'll do it." Ash said instantly.

Doctor Craig stared at him narrowly, and then told him the figure, telling him where to sign on the paper.

As Ash scribbled his signature, an idea began to form in his head.

He might _possibly_ know where to get the money.

Ash crossed over to a payphone, and punched in someone's number, slotting in a coin. The person at the other end picked up immediately.

"Hello?"

Ash took a deep breath. "Hi, Dad."

There was a silence at the other end of the phone. Ash could just imagine his father's surprise. "Son, how are you?"

"I'm not phoning about me, I'm phoning about Mare. She needs to be booked into a private clinic to get necessary treatment, but I have to pay a large amount." Ash explained.

Another pause. Ash waited, his heart racing. The reason he had decided to ask his father was because he couldn't ask Thierry, he had gotten enough from him already and he didn't want to push the limit. That had left his father.

"Look, son -" his father finally said. "The thing is -"

"Who is it?" Ash heard his mother's voice in the distance.

"No-one." Ash's father called.

Ash put down the phone.

He stopped outside's Mare's room. She looked so peaceful, almost asleep, but she was so still and hooks and tubes came out of her body, connected to machines, bringing a stark reality.

Ash went out the back entrance, where the car parks were, while he debated what to do. He had to get Mare to the clinic.

Suddenly, he heard a noise and looked up. He saw a car which he recognise, a cobalt Cadillac coming towards the hospital. The car parked in an empty slot and two figures stepped out, walking towards Ash.

It was a man with fierce yellow eyes and brown hair, whom was wearing a smart black suit, and the woman had pure whitish blonde hair and gentle gray eyes, wearing a cream dress with a matching shawl.

His parents.

Ash waited by the exit, until they were a few feet away, and then went to meet them. "Why are you here?" he tried to keep his tone from sounding mad.

His father smiled sadly at him. "Ash, I know you're mad at us, but I'm sorry, and before I go, I want you to take this. I hope it covers the cost of Mary-Lynnette's treatment. And… I'm really sorry." He handed Ash the cheque and started to walk away.

Ash glanced down at his cheque and stared. 3 million dollars. He only needed 2 million. His Dad had been more than generous. He looked towards his parents and ran up to them.

"Wait!" they turned around and stared, and Ash stopped. "Thanks for everything, Mom and Dad."

His parents smiled at him. "Anything for you, Ash." His mother smiled at him and he went towards her and hugged her, looking at his father over her shoulder, and then stepped back and watched them go. Ash turned and headed towards the building. There was a cheque he needed to give to someone.

When doctor Craig received the cheque, his eyes went wide and wrote out another cheque for Ash in place of change as the amount was too large.

"The clinic she'll be taken to is called the Sans Jose clinic, and she'll be in good hands. The money covers everything form board to food and the actual treatment. In no time at all she'll be fine." The doctor told him.

Ash nodded. "Thank you, doctor."

It was a full week before Ash saw Mare had healed and was ready to be admitted out of the clinic. She kept insisting they should go look for her family, and Ash fully agreed with her. He was worried that something might have happened to them in the while they'd been away for over a few weeks.

On Sunday, Mare was back at the Burdock farm. "We should find my family." She said suddenly in the bedroom one day, as she was writing in her notebook.

"Yeah, we should." Ash answered, nodding.

Mare grinned. "And after that, since Thierry gave us our own house, we should move in, get jobs, do all the things couples do, and make a life for ourselves. Maybe… even a family."

"And that will be the total sum of your existence." Ash remarked.

"Good. So what ideas do you have for finding my family?" Mare asked.

Ash leaned forwards, swinging his feet off the table. "I've been thinking, and I think I know where they are."

"Really?" Mare's eyes lit up. "Where are they?"

"Remember once when you asked Rowan what the history of the place was? And she told you that it had a basement with a secret door which had tunnels behind it which leads to the woods out of Briar Creek which we never checked?" Ash asked.

"Sure." Mare frowned, confused.

"Star came to us and said 'That which you are seeking is not world over, it is right in front of you'. Well, she was right. That's what we've been looking for." Ash finished, grinning triumphantly.

Mare grimaced. "Totally lost you there."

Ash tried to explain what he was getting at so that she understood. "What I'm trying to say is that the basement tunnels which lead to the woods are where he is!"

Mare stared, speechless. "Right underneath the house?"

"Yeah." Ash answered.

There was a determined glint in Mare's eyes. "Then we're going there right now."

Ash nodded. "Exactly."

Mare took the precaution of going down with a flashlight, and Ash helped her search frantically for a hidden door. They heard a noise and spun round to see a rat sitting near a wall, a piece of cheese in its paws. Ash and Mare exchanged a glance, and Mare quickly muttered a spell. The rat transformed into a young girl with pretty features, her face set in a scowl. She didn't try to scamper away because Mare's spell had bound her.

"Care to tell me where your boss is?" Ash asked, walking towards her.

The girl glared at him. "I have no boss."

"Actually, I can say you do. I've been seeing a lot of your little friends lately." Mare came to stand beside Ash.

"Let me go! I ain't done nuthing wrong!" the girl's heavy New Jersey accent came out thick, and her eyes glittered.

"Is the hysterics supposed to move me? Because I'm not really sure it's working." Mare took a step forwards.

Fear showed in the girl's black eyes. "Fine. I'll do it, but don't hurt me, please!"

"Your word of honor that you won't try to trick us or run away? If you do…" Ash clenched his fists, a menacing expression on his face.

The girl knew he meant business. "Me word o' honour."

The girl turned to the wall behind her and removed a plank from the floor, slipping down. Ash hesitated, and then went after her, Mare behind him.

The tunnels were carved out of soft slate rock, silver gems glinting in the walls, and there was a pleasant rushing sound of water overhead. They finally came to a band where they walked on, and came to a place.

It was a large underground clearing with tunnels leading in all directions. Ash stared in horror. There were over a couple of dozen tunnels, and they didn't all lead to the same place, he was guessing.

The girl disappeared into a random tunnel, and Ash followed. The tunnel was narrower, and the rushing water noise was louder, until finally they came to the entrance.

Just a few feet away was a large waterfall, gleaming aqua streaming in all directions.

The girl stopped, and turned to face Ash. "This be it. You have ta go through the clearing, and then ya'll be in the clearin where they are."

Mare came up to stand besides Ash. "You've been honest so we'll let you go, Linda Crane."

The girl stared at her, amazed. Ash could see the question written on her face and then it was gone and she disappeared back into the tunnels. Ash glanced at Mare and kissed her lightly, hugging her for a second, and then pulled back, but still holding her as he rested his cheek against hers. "I love you, M'linn."

There were tears coursing down Mare's cheeks. "I know and I love you too. Whatever happens don't forget that – that I love you and I'll always be there right?" she squeezed Ash's hand, tightly, not letting go, and then they stepped through the waterfall, whether to their death or joy.

When Ash passed through, he felt as if he was walking through something warm and when he stepped out onto the other side, the scene was one of many he had expected.

Mare's family and his sisters were tied to trees, gagged, whilst Aaron's guards piled around the clearing. Aaron himself was standing in the middle, Drusilla next to him.

"Took you long enough." Aaron's voice echoed around the glade.

Mare didn't even blink. "Your best friend shot me. What was his name again? Ron England I think it was."

"Wrong." Aaron had turned around to face her, Drusilla following his move. "Ron Wales, and he was punished for nearly killing you." He waved his arm at something hung up on a tree, which looked like something furry and gray. Ash looked carefully and noticed with horror that it was the skin of Ron's back. Ron himself was curled up on the floor in silver chains, his body a mass of blood and bones.

"You paid him to hurt me and you – you killed him." Ash steadied Mare as she buried her ace in his chest, unable to look at the skin nay longer. She finally looked back up at Aaron. "You _bastard_. How could you be so – so _cruel_?"

"I'm known to be cruel, and I couldn't have anyone trying to kill you now, could I?" he asked.

"Cruelty is the least of what people call you." Ash scoffed.

Aaron's eyes flickered to him. "As long as I don't know what they are and who's saying them, don't care and don't' need to kill them, so gives me more tem to torture other."

"Let my family go." Mare said.

"Your parents and Mark? Of course they _can_ go." Aaron chuckled.

"And my sisters." Mare hissed.

"Sisters? What sisters? Last time I checked, you only had one brother." Aaron sounded bored.

"My _sisters in law_, then. I _am_ a Redfern now." Mare answered.

Aaron looked angry, but then his gaze cleared. "I'll let them all go on one condition: you know what it is."

"Who doesn't? You did break into my friend's mansion and tell everyone what it is." Mare's voice was thick with sarcasm.

While all this was going on, Ash looked carefully at Drusilla. She loved Aaron, but he loved Mare, so she looked angry that Aaron was paying more attention to Mare. Ash saw her eyes glitter as she stood silently by his side, and then she noticed him looking at her. The expression vanished, followed by… regret? Ash stared in surprise, and then turned his attention to his sisters and Mare's family.

All of them were next to each other, and Ash knew that, if he was quick enough, he could cut the ropes, but then what? There were a lot of muscle, and Ash had the feeling they weren't amateurs. They were all probably mercenaries, criminals, and cops. Ash listened to what Mare was saying, and then his eyes widened in surprise as Mare said. "Let them go and I'll join you."

"Mare, don't! You don't know what he's capable of -" he started to say, but she put a hand on his arm warningly.

"Fine." Aaron smiled lazily, and as Mare walked towards him, several things happened at once. Ash saw some of the guards, the ones who had been with Ron and the other rat shifters, look at Drusilla. She nodded her head and the ones nearest to Ash's sisters and Mare's family started edging towards them.

Drusilla pulled out a gun, hiding it behind her back, and the other guards who were loyal to Aaron were suddenly aware of what was going on. Just as Mare reached Aaron, Ash made a run for her, Drusilla crept up behind Aaron as he turned to face her, the two separate guards started fighting each other, shots firing all over the place, and Ash hurried to free his sisters, as Mare and Aaron started to fight, Drusilla standing behind them. Ash quickly untied his sisters, the rat guards helping him, and then someone entered through the waterfall, who hurried over to Ash. It was Linda.

"I'm sorry about Ron -" he started to say, but she shook her head.

"It's alright." She looked down. "He was my brother, and we always watched out for each other. I have to go to him." She went towards Ron, and helped him to his feet, and she smiled at Ash, before running out the dell, holding Ron tightly.

"You guys, you have to go, okay? Kestrel, Jade, Rowan, have Mr Carter's, Claudine's, and Mark's back, okay?" he instructed them.

Kestrel nodded, her yellow eyes shrewd. "No worries."

As they reached the entrance, Rowan turned to look at Ash smiling sadly. "Take care." She mouthed.

Ash nodded, and watched them go, and then joined the fight. Both he and Mare fought Aaron together, whilst Drusilla fought with some of the guards. When all the guards had been eliminated, except for a few who had been with Drusilla, there was silence in the glade. Aaron was standing in the middle, Drusilla a little way off behind him on his right, and Ash and Mare in front of him, the other guards in a ring around Drusilla.

"I thought you loved me, Dru." Aaron told her, turning to face her.

"I do love you, but you never loved me, and never will. The moon and stars told me, daddy, they told me you didn't love me, I didn't believe them, but then I saw the way you looked at Mary-Lynnette. You love her but not me, and the universe calls out to me, wanting me to sing and dance, daddy." Drusilla was crying.

Aaron turned to face Mare. "Mary-Lynnette."

"No. I don't love you and never will." Mare told him. She was shaking with sobs, and as Aaron looked at Ash, Ash knew Aaron had realised something that he had forgotten. He wasn't immortal – he was outnumbered.

"Why don't we deal with this, you and me, Mary-Lynnette?" Aaron asked.

Mare nodded, wiping her face. "Yeah, why don't we?"

As they fought, Ash watched with Drusilla. He knew that something was going to happen they would never forget.

As Mare fought with Aaron, Ash had to force himself to stay back from the duel every time Mare got injured. Suddenly, as Mare kicked Aaron to the floor, he rolled over and grabbed the gun. It went off, and Mare fell to the floor.

"NO!" Ash fell to the floor, pain bursting through his body, his heart bleeding. All he could see was a red haze and dimly he noticed it was Drusilla who had shouted, as she ran to Aaron and threw a spell at him. The fire consumed his body, but he wasn't a vampire so the fire spread around his body. He stayed silent, his eyes wide, and the flames glowing blue and black and red as it consumed him, and then he fell to the floor, a blackened husk.

Ash crawled to Mare, as Drusilla sat by her, rocking back and forth. "Mare, are you alright? Mare, please tell me! I'm sorry f – for everything! Please, Mare, you're my big sister, don't do this to me, I'm really sorry about e – everything! Please don't let the moon and stars take you as well like they took mommy and daddy!" Drusilla clung to Mare, tears falling onto Mare's wounds.

"I – I'm sorry, Drusilla." Mare's eyes were closed, tight.

"You don't have to be sorry! Please, don't go away!" Drusilla begged, furiously.

"A – Ash?" Mare whispered.

Ash held her, wiping some hair away from her face. "I'm here."

"Ash, I'm sorry, you can – can take of Drusilla for me? I have to – to go. I can see a white light coming towards me." Mare opened her eyes; they looked cloudy, and she wasn't really looking at him.

"You told me you didn't like clichés." Ash's voice was hoarse, and he looked at Drusilla. She shook her head

Mare laughed, weakly. "I – I know. Can – can you? I don't have much… time left."

"Mare, I can't, I have to go." Drusilla looked sorry.

Mare's eyes flickered open, and she leaned up, but Ash held her firmly. "What do - you me – mean?" Her breathing was becoming shallower.

"I killed Aaron by – taking my own life energy." Drusilla looked faint, her body was becoming more transparent.

"Dru? Dru!" Mare screamed, and Ash held on to her, as she struggled to get up. Tears were streaming down her face, and as Drusilla faded he voice floated like a whisper to them. "Love you, always love you, Mare. I can see the moon and stars, and remember I love you."

Ash felt the link growing weaker. "Mare – don't do this. You can't leave me all by myself. Please you're my soulmate. Stay. We can – can do something about you, please?"

"But I – can't, and I want to be with Dru." Mare whispered.

"If it was a choice between me and Dru, who would it be?" Ash asked, hoarsely.

"You, of course. Always you. But I – I have to go. Love you, always love you, and always did love you. I know – gold kills us, people like us. Nothing else but gold, and he knew that." Her eyes fluttered shut as Ash held on to her, Mare's pulse rapidly slowed down. He could tell this time there was no saving her. Her blouse was stained with blood; the gold bullet had gone straight through her heart.

"Ash." Ash looked at her. "You won't forget me, will you?"

"No. Never." He whispered.

Mare smiled up at him, reaching up to stroke his cheek tenderly. "I _will_ be back, I promise you."

And then Mare's breathing stopped, and her head fell back, her eyes staring unseeingly at the ceiling.

Ash shook her, tears falling from his eyes. "Mare? MARE!"

But she was gone, lost from him forever.


	12. Chapter 12: Coming Home

**Disclaimer: - First Chapter**

**Thanks to La Belle Morte and Gothic Girl 3000 for Reviewing.  
****And Medusa-Sparrow Descoudres, my lovely Muse, without whom I'd still be on my first story!  
She does so much for me and I want her to know I appreciate it all...**

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Coming Home**_

Ash stood on the hill and tilted his head back, watching the stars as they glimmered with an unearthly light. He saw the Milky Way, Sagittarius in the south, the Lagoon Nebula, the Star Factory that was 4500 light years away, Arcturus, The constellation Perseus in the northeast, Vega, the Queen Star of Summer, the Star Cassiopeia, the King Nebula, the Veil Nebula, and Cepheus, King of the Sky, a 5 pointed shape rather like a house.

He could see all these without binoculars or filters, because of his cat's eyes. He remembered Mary-Lynnette had once rudely given him an astronomy lesson. She had disliked him then. And now she was gone. But he still remembered her, and he would never stop loving her. Some things, like love, would never die. It would always be there, and would never go away.

18 years. 18 years had passed since she'd… died. He missed her, and was reminded of Morgan Rowlands. She had also lost her soulmate, possibly forever. But Ash knew that Mare would come back to him. She had promised. He remembered her last words. She had looked at him with her clear blue eyes, even though her chest was stained with blood.

"_You won't forget me, will you?" Mare whispered._

"_No. Never." He answered._

_Mare smiled up at him, reaching up to stroke his cheek tenderly. "I will be back, I promise you."_

He remembered her eyes closing over, even though he had shaken her, calling her name. But she had gone, left him all alone, even though she had promised him she would never go anywhere, would never leave him.

After that day, Ash had moved to Briar Creek permanently and had shut off all contact with the outside world. He wanted to be alone, to be just him and her. He saw her in dreams, but when he reached out to her, she always disappeared. He was trying to live with the loss every day, and still couldn't heal himself.

Jade and Mark had eventually found out they were soulmates, and Kestrel and Rowan had also found their soulmates. Rowan had married a witch called Adam Sangue, and Kestrel had moved in with a hybrid 'shifter, part-lion part-falcon, called Gavin Abforth. Mark had also become a vampire to be with Jade, and Mare's dad, his father in-law, had died. Claudine had died not long after, overcome with grief at her husband's and daughter's loss, though she was only Mare's step-Mom, and had left the house to Mark.

Ash twirled the binoculars in his hand. They had been Mare's once, and she had often wanted to be able to see the stars and planets more closely. Only reincarnated as a NightWorlder could she be one with the night as she had always wished.

As Ash's thoughts strayed, he remembered Morgan Rowlands. She had been a very powerful witch/vampire hybrid. Mare had taken to her, and hadn't been there when Morgan needed her the most. If Mare had known, it would have hurt her.

Morgan had been the youngest of all the soulmate couples and had been the peacemaker in the mansion. She was very skilled and was also very sensitive. She was a good fighter, and was the one person that had kept everything together. Everyone loved her – even Blaise looked out for Morgan before herself. Morgan and Callum had been the most compatible couple, and when Callum had died, Morgan had moved back to Widows Vale permanently like Ash had, and healed herself by forgetting everything.

Ash was getting a crick in his neck and was about to move his position when he heard a voice form behind him.

"if you're going to hold those binoculars even tighter, I think you'll break them. But not that I need them anyways." Ash turned around and saw someone standing a few feet away from him.

_Mary-Lynnette._

_His Mary-Lynnette._

A few steps brought him right up to Mare, and then he took her in his arms, their lips meeting perfectly in the middle as always. He felt a dizzying sensation, all lightning and stars, as the pink haze took effect and the soulmate principle re-opened the bond between them.

But Ash resisted, and reluctantly pulled away. _Not here. Not now._

"So what were you saying about your binoculars?" he kept his arms wrapped around her waist, leaning back slightly to look at her.

Mare looked like her first ever incarnation, Hellewise. That was an understatement. She _was_ Hellewise. With her long silky yellow hair and chocolate brown eyes, Ash realised that the only thing that changed throughout her reincarnations was her hair and eye color.

"I can star watch without my telescope now because I'm a vampire." Mare explained. "So I've got, what, another thousand of years as a vampire?"

Ash couldn't resist smiling, and a grin broke out across his face.

"What's so funny?" Mare narrowed her eyes and Ash laughed, a warm feeling spreading over him now that Mare was back safe and sound in his arms.

"It's good to have you back." He said.

Mare grinned, and her face glowed as if from within. "I know it is. Ash Redfern couldn't even breathe without his soulmate."

"I managed to breathe just fine for the last 18 years without you." Ash retorted, and Mare laughed.

"Oh, by the way, my name's Meredith Onomatopoeia." Mare pulled a face. "What sort of a name is that?"

Ash grinned.

Mary-Lynnette had finally come home.

* * *

**What do you think? I tried to make it better than the last one, and I hope I succeeded. There isn't going to be a sequel to this, BUT they **_**will**_** come in another story, I promise you…**

**Thanks to those who read the stories and the others who took time to review. **

**Love you all!**

**xxx Queen Of Slayers xxx**


End file.
